


Земля-воздух

by Reymas



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || ББ-квест [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fighter Pilots, Gen, Horror, Not copy to another site, War, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Якоб Ковальски уже полгода служит в американском экспедиционном корпусе на Западном фронте, и ему поступает задание на разведывательный вылет.





	1. Лагерь

**Author's Note:**

> Mагмир очень эпизодичен, присутствуют религиозные мотивы, пейрингов нет. На армейский распорядок и то, как "должно все делаться", автор возложил винт от аэроплана.

— Ковальски, доложить обстановку.

Радиопомехи уже не скрывали усталости в натужно-энергичном тоне командира. Устали все, от прежней бодрости не осталось следа. Как же они были воодушевлены всего полгода назад, когда их части только отправлялись через Атлантику на помощь союзникам. Как же давно это было.

— Расквартирование почти закончено, сэр. Идет разгрузка грузовиков.

Якоб скрывать усталость даже не старался. Сейчас он закончит разговор, потом пойдет следить за тем, как разместилась их часть и развернута полевая кухня, потом наверняка придут врачи — и снова похороны мертвых и тревожный сон живых под нескончаемый гул техники. Но гул — это даже хорошо, гулом самолеты предупреждают о своем появлении, они честны.

Дирижабли куда коварнее. Они подкрадываются тихо, скрываясь за плотными тучами. Бесшумные, смертоносные и огромные, как ленивые драконы, знающие, что их никто и ничто не остановит. Якобу говорили, что не нужно одушевлять технику, но он иначе не мог, иначе было слишком отвратительно существовать в мире, где осталась только война, но не осталось Бога.

— Понял вас. Продолжайте.

Мама говорила, что будет молиться за него и за брата, но брата больше нет. Лешек погиб два дня назад — случайный осколок, разворотивший живот. Спасти не успели, он умер на следующий день, и говорили, что этой ночью Якоб говорил с ним во сне. Сам Якоб не помнил ничего, кроме тягостного ощущения, что это он умирает на больничной койке, оглушенный собственным криком и морфием, но с утра ему стало легче, только под сердцем затаилась прохладная тянущая пустота. Наверное, брат простил его и ушел, и теперь нужно жить за обоих. Выжить, вопреки всему выжить, вернуться домой и жить счастливо, черт бы всех побрал!

— Так точно, сэр.

Дверь штабной палатки хлопнула, пропуская внутрь ветер и запах гари, железа и бензина, постепенно затихающий шум моторов и луч солнечного света, прорвавшийся сквозь тяжелые беспросветные тучи. Нужно жить счастливо вопреки всему, за себя и за Леха, за маму, за всех тех, кто погиб и погибнет на войне, и тогда им, тем, кто любил нас, на небесах тоже будет легче. Это плохо, когда пудовые гири привязывают тебя к земле, по которой ты уже не можешь ходить. Это, наверное, сводит с ума.

А живых с ума сводит бездействие, когда только и можешь, что предаваться воспоминаниям, не в силах ни на что повлиять. Якоб решительно вышел из палатки, передав оборудование радисту.

***

— Британская штучка! — Пилот любовно гладил биплан по свежевыкрашенной пластине нижнего крыла, и Якоб готов был поставить свой дневной паек на то, что даже жена месье Гобера не получала такого внимания и ласки, как его любимая «Беатриче». — Отличная маневренность, а как она чувствует воздух!

— Британский самолет и французский пилот, что может быть лучше? — Якоб улыбался искренне, да и льстил тоже с большой долей правдивости. Месье Гобер был признанным асом и неплохим инструктором и о самолетах знал, казалось, больше, чем их создатели.

— Подлизываешься, малец? Не беспокойся, и тебе полетать придется, если техники не подведут. Да, хороший вылет будет, есть за что выпить!

Месье Гобер расхохотался и припал к фляге, жадно глотая и мерно подергивая острым кадыком в такт. Пьяным месье Гобер вылетел только один раз, и лично Якоб отвлекал командование от его ядреного выхлопа и несколько бессвязной речи на докладе. Все, конечно же, заметили состояние летчика, но общее мнение было таково, что пилот успел отметить успешный вылет — в воздухе месье Гобер был прекрасен, как и всегда, и если бы Якоб лично не видел, в каком состоянии он сел в самолет, то тоже поверил бы в эту версию.

— Нет, месье Гобер, я занят в разведке. Но полетать не против никогда, тут вы правы.

Самолеты действительно прекрасны, и пусть кто-то пугается их рокота, пусть они похожи на насекомых с их слюдяными крыльями и тонкими хрупкими тельцами, пусть. Якоб тоже погладил нагретую солнцем металлическую накладку на деревянном винте «Беатриче». Такие хрупкие и маленькие рядом с дирижаблями и такие смертоносные, когда пулемет бьется на турели, размеренно выпуская пули. На истребителях вооружение мощнее, но Якоб летал на крохотном потрепанном моноплане-разведчике, достоинствами которого были только двигатель и идеальное послушание рулю. Сколько часов они провели вместе с того момента, как их познакомили — старого ветерана, пролетевшего, кажется, через всю Европу, и перепуганного настоящей войной юнца. Старик признал его, и Якоб был благодарен своим инструкторам, которые научили понимать подсказки самолета.

— Ковальски! — На маленькую летную полосу выскочил взмыленный вестовой. — Давай к командованию, что ты тут расселся! Тебя за Санс-де-Пре наградить хотят, кхе, еще одним вылетом.

— Ты был в Санс-де-Пре? — заинтересовался месье Гобер, отрываясь от фляги и глядя на Якоба с, как ему показалось, намеком на уважение.

— Да… — Якоб смущенно пожал плечами и опустил глаза.

Грозовое небо над Санс-де-Пре он запомнит, наверное, на всю жизнь, таким низким и суровым оно было, расчерченное густыми всполохами молний и взабаламученное порывистым ветром. Эскадрилью разбросало по сектору, австрияки давили со всех сторон, гоняя их, как коршуны стайку воробьев, и Якоб сделал, наверное, величайшую глупость в своей жизни. Такие глупости потом называют подвигом, если творящий их выживает и достигает цели, или преступлением, если он потерпит неудачу. Якоб полетел прямо в столб воды и молний, сбрасывая с хвоста преследователя, но не оставляющие ледяную корку на крыльях порывы ветра и не бьющие, как пули, капли дождя.

— А по тебе не скажешь, малец. Ну, бывай с Богом тогда! Потом еще поболтаем. Эх, хорошее сегодня небо, доброе.

Якоб кивнул и быстрым шагом пошел к штабной палатке, глубоко вдыхая запах топлива и смазки, смешанный с запахами первой листвы. В этом году весна была удивительно теплой и ранней, и не хотелось портить ее ни стрельбой, ни приказами. Господь, пусть не будет эта весна для них всех последней.

***

— Проходите, Ковальски. — Лейтенант Мур махнул рукой в ответ на приветствие и указал на незнакомого Якобу человека. — Это Джеймс Холлигер. Вы, наверное, слышали о нем.

Слышал ли Якоб о легендарном британском асе, который, если верить газетам, лично уничтожил два десятка самолетов противника — и это только те подвиги, о которых было известно? Слышал ли Якоб о том, кто в одиночку прикрывал отступление санитарного отряда из-под обстрела, отвлекая внимание на себя? Слышал ли?..

Якоб судорожно вздохнул, стараясь скрыть волнение. Он, конечно же, слышал, и вот сейчас — видит. Видит невысокого и даже хрупкого человека с темным загорелым лицом и короткими волосами, в которых проглядывает седина, с крепкими, явно очень сильными руками и плавными движениями. Даже рукопожатие его было аккуратным, как будто и сейчас мистер Холлигер сдвигал колокол своего самолета, а не здоровался с живым человеком.

— Добрый день. Лейтенант Мур утверждает, что вы делаете большие успехи в искусстве одиночного полета, — заговорил мистер Холлигер негромким, но глубоким и насыщенным голосом. Его речь звучала очень непривычно (Якоб до этого момента никогда не общался с англичанами — или это был не англичанин, здесь важно не ошибиться и не назвать англичанином ирландца или шотландца) и, пожалуй, слишком чисто. Наверное, мистер Холлигер был образованным человеком. Почему-то представлялась светлая гостиная, дамы в роскошных платьях и еще молодой мистер Холлигер без седины и вот этих глубоких морщин возле глаз, декламирующий стихи или играющий на рояле. Обязательно белоснежном, Якоб такие видел только на фотографиях в газетных статьях, посвященных светской хронике и концертам ведущих оркестров.

Бросив короткий взгляд на лейтенанта, Якоб медленно кивнул. Наверное, он действительно делает успехи, раз до сих пор жив и не разбил своего «Теодора», несмотря на тяжелую погоду и какую-то вопиющую неровность местности. Или это «Теодор» взял шефство над юнцом и не позволял ему делать ошибок, одному Богу известно да машинной душе, которую, конечно же, не признает ни один священник, но которая есть, это точно знают все авиаторы.

Лейтенант Мур демонстративно смотрел на походный стол, на котором разложил карту местности, придавив ее для надежности камешками, пусть в палатке не было и, наверное, не могло быть ветра. Это был высокий крупный человек, он слегка сутулился, из-за чего становился немного похож на медведя, особенно если надевал свою огромную шинель. Скрытности и актерского дарования Господь ему отмерил не больше, чем пятилетнему ребенку, так что Якоб не сомневался, что лейтенант просто хочет дать авиаторам поговорить. И что суть того, зачем Якобу приказали явиться к командованию, именно в той самой карте, которую лейтенант сейчас так аккуратно обкладывает по краю мелкими камешками.

— Но я вам скажу, мистер Ковальски, что искусство — это не главное в нашем деле. — Мистер Холлигер с удобством сел на маленький раскладной табурет и начал скручивать папиросу короткими, но явно чуткими пальцами с остриженными почти под корень ногтями. На тыльной стороне его правой ладони Якоб увидел короткий широкий шрам, такие остаются от скользящего попадания пули. Мистер Холлигер хмыкнул, заметив его взгляд, и пару раз кивнул: — Это самострел, вы все верно понимаете. Никто не рождается героем, кроме, разве что, Геракла, но мы все не он. На войне удача важна не меньше, чем смелость, умение и расчет, и я думаю, у вас удачи достаточно. Вы ведь до сих пор не были ни ранены, ни сбиты, не так ли, хотя на фронте уже не первый месяц?

Да, это было так. Якоб снова кивнул, медленно и растерянно. Он удачлив, если можно считать удачей то, что вместо него умирают другие люди. Только его Господь пока хранил, несмотря на то, что Якоб был весьма блудным чадом, не ходил в церковь и не следовал заповедям. Сколько раз ему везло выжить там, где выжить, казалось, было невозможно? Первый бой, когда соскочивший в траншею немец не стал отвлекаться и добивать его, оглушенного взрывами и бешеным, паническим биением сердца. Неожиданно найденные во время зимнего рейда австрийские склады с припасами, которые удалось захватить бескровно — откровенно говоря, их взвод обворовал склады той же ночью, и это было невероятным везением. А то, что на него обратили внимание авиаторы и позволили соприкоснуться душой с небом? Да и последний его вылет никак нельзя было назвать иначе, чем торжеством безумия и удачи. Вот только жаль, что фортуна улыбалась только ему, а Лех лежит глубоко в земле вместе с другими солдатами. Удача Якоба не могла спасти никого, кроме него самого.

— Да, но я не думаю, что это все одна удача… сэр. — Обращаться к англичанину иначе как «сэр» у Якоба не поворачивался язык. Он чувствовал себя то ли на суровом экзамене, то ли в одном из тех самых роскошных залов, где вместо грубо сколоченного табурета — роскошные кресла, а вместо самокрутки — изящно изогнутая трубка, набитая дорогим табаком. — Во многом это заслуга Господа и «Теодора». То есть самолета, простите.

— «Дарованный Богом»? Хорошее имя, вы сами ему такое дали? Что ж, если вы смогли понять свой самолет, то вы точно справитесь. Посмотрите, пожалуйста, карту. Вам предстоит произвести разведывательный вылет. В сумерках. В одиночку.

Якоб похолодел. Это все-таки был экзамен — и в то же время жест великого доверия. Раньше он не летал в одиночку и тем более в сумерках, когда ориентироваться на местности гораздо сложнее — да и что можно увидеть в темноте? Он склонился над картой, рассматривая затейливые линии высот и пиктограммы, обозначающие лагерь, леса, линию фронта за ними. Фронт был совсем рядом, крылом подать, и Якоб поежился, как от порыва ледяного ветра из тех, которые бушуют под плотными облаками. Война оставляла наледь на душе и тянула вниз, не давая выровнять полет.

— Ковальски, ваша задача, — вмешался лейтенант, смахнув камни со стола так, что некоторые ударились о плотную ткань палатки, — отследить перемещение живой силы противника. Разведка доложила, что они будут идти ночью на перегруппировку. Возможно — разрозненно. Собирайте максимум сведений, нам помогут любые. Из-за слишком густых лесов в данной местности противник не сможет передвигаться иначе как по дорогам или с применением тяжелой техники. Это все будет заметно. Кроме того, лошади плохо идут без света. Вылет у вас будет один, пока немцы не развернули противоаэропланную оборону.

— Это… — Якоб запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова. Это было безумием и риском, он вряд ли справится, он ведь совсем недавно начал летать. Но мистер Холлигер говорит, что у него получится, а такого человека нельзя подводить, как нельзя подводить всех тех, кого может спасти принесенная информация. Если противник перегруппировывается, значит, он скоро перейдет к атаке. Как Якоб слышал на инструктажах, немцы отказались от четких линий обороны и атаки, перейдя к более гибкой тактике, где задействованы отдельные небольшие отряды, действующие практически автономно. С чем это было связано, с уменьшением количества офицеров или невозможностью и дальше вести войну в привычном упрямо-настойчивом стиле, Якоб не знал, но в последнее время все меньше было указаний отслеживать расположение высшего командного состава и все больше — обращать внимание на расположение живой силы.

— И еще. — Лейтенант положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо. — Ваш брат был убит кем-то из этих людей. Если вы справитесь, мы сможем противостоять им эффективнее.

Оторвавшись от разглядывания и запоминания карты, Якоб поднял голову, вглядевшись в карие с тончайшими золотистыми прожилками глаза лейтенанта. Тот смотрел устало, твердо и… виновато.

— Не надо… про Леха. Я все понимаю и сделаю, лейтенант. — Якоб припечатал его ладонь своей и быстро кивнул, принимая приказ. Приказы на войне не оспаривают, даже если они самоубийственны. Их выполняют, и только так можно победить. Якобу не нужно было объяснять подобные вещи, как и то, что идея этого вылета была отчаянной и дерзкой попыткой хоть как-то переломить ситуацию. — Разрешите идти?

— Да. У вас время до вечера. Проведите его с пользой. Джеймс, я отдам пока вашу карту?

— Разумеется. — Мистер Холлигер небрежно махнул рукой, и Якоб снова восхитился изящной плавностью в каждом движении аса, будто плывущего в воздухе, даже когда стоит на земле. Великий человек. Тот, кем Якоб не станет никогда и которым можно только любоваться издали, втайне гордясь коротким знакомством.

***

— Ну вот и все. Проверяй. — Старший механик Марлон Адамсон удовлетворенно потер перемазанные в масле и грязи руки и отошел на пару шагов от самолета. — Этот старичок еще полетает, а!

Якоб натянуто улыбнулся и погладил «Теодора» по туго обтянутому тканью крылу, прослеживая его кривизну. Через час, не больше, эти крылья снова попробуют холодный воздух родины. Где-то здесь, в этой стране, «Теодор» и родился, здесь он прошел первые испытания, и здесь, наверное, погибнет — в бою или при попытке приземлиться. А может быть, он еще переживет и войну, и долгий счастливый период мира, и на нем будут брать первые уроки полетов молодые авиаторы.

— Я его заправил и масло сменил, буквально последние запасы на тебя трачу, — продолжал Адамсон, бесконечно далекий от лирики, зато досконально знающий каждый винтик, каждую заклепку вверенных ему аэропланов. Поговаривали, что Адамсон уже давно помешался на всех этих механизмах и людей считает чем-то вроде промежуточного звена между обезьяной и техникой. Дескать, Бог, конечно, создал людей по своему образу и подобию, но лишь для того, чтобы и люди что-то создавали — не картины, не песни, а других существ, и когда-нибудь и эти существа будут наделены душой и разумом.

— Врешь, — отмахнулся Якоб, тщательно осматривая тележку и колеса, которые могли погнуться или получить трещины после последней посадки. — Ты еще скажи, что у тебя спирта не осталось. Все видели, как ты недавно с сестрой Лаурой перешептывался и чем-то обменивался, громко позвякивая.

Металлические трубы тележки были прохладными, особенно по сравнению с нагретой солнцем тканью на крыльях. Якоб тщательно осмотрел каждую, заглянул под брюхо самолета, обошел его с хвоста и потом со стороны винта. Осмотр и непринужденная болтовня с механиком помогали хоть немного успокоить гулко бьющееся под самым горлом сердце. Авиатор должен быть спокоен и хладнокровен, иначе он погибнет сам и погубит самолет.

— Не было такого! И вообще, у меня был бурдюк! — Адамсон хрипло расхохотался и на пробу крутанул отозвавшийся мягким свистом винт. — Ну что, выкатываем? Эх, старичок, давай-давай, поехали, нечего спать!

Подхватив «Теодора» под крылья, они вдвоем потащили его на взлетную полосу, если таковой вообще можно было назвать просто относительно ровный участок поля, не разрытый еще снарядами и даже, наоборот, утоптанный проходившей по нему ротой пехоты. Рабочие шли следом, не вмешиваясь и переговариваясь о чем-то своем на французском. Якоб не прислушивался, хоть и научился уже почти без усилий понимать французскую речь за месяцы службы.

Сумерки еще только начали опускаться на землю, и вместе с ними приходила прохлада. В лагере кипела жизнь, командование не оставляло солдатам ни одной лишней минуты для размышлений и, что еще хуже, умыслов. Например, не так давно пара отрядов просто исчезла из лагеря, и командование не без оснований считало это актом дезертирства. Французы устали воевать, а немцы, кажется, были все еще полны сил и устремленности, и потому Антанте никак не удавалось переломить ситуацию на Западном фронте. Даже прибытие подкрепления из Соединенных Штатов лишь ненадолго подняло боевой дух, и Якоб не мог осуждать этих измученных людей, которым хотелось просто лечь и уже не вставать, пока не наступит мир — или смерть, что гораздо вернее.

Самому Якобу удалось урвать в суматошном дне пару часов для подробного изучения и запоминания карты. Кое-что он знал и так, но ему предстояло как минимум возвращаться вслепую, и вряд ли кто-то поможет взлететь снова, если придется садиться вне лагеря. На высоте карта ему уже не поможет, слишком далеки и малоразличимы ориентиры, а если еще и соберутся облака, то придется уповать только на собственную удачу, милость Господа и крепость «Теодора».

А еще он успел попрощаться с Лешеком, постояв над братской могилой, где были захоронены не пережившие последнего боя раненые. Якоб надеялся только, что все эти люди упокоились с миром и там, на небесах, им оказан почет, какой оказывают мученикам, пусть и нарушившим Заповеди. У каждого солдата руки в крови, и вход в райские кущи для них навек закрыт, но да простит Господь им этот грех, ибо совершен он был во имя любви к своей родине, к семье, ко всем тем людям, которые остались за спиной, беззащитные перед другими убийцами.

— Не кисни, малец, — раздалось над ухом знакомое ворчание, тут же заставившее дурные мысли улетучиться. Неизвестно как успевший подкрасться месье Гобер обдал его кисловатым запахом перегара и протянул флагу. — Глотни и иди. Наверху проблемы земли не имеют значения, а погода нынче будет ясная, хотя ветер и переменчивый. Да не смотри ты так удивленно, я погоду заранее чую всеми своими переломами. Веришь, нет?

— Верю. — Якоб сделал большой глоток из фляги и едва не подавился от ударившего в горло градуса. Да уж, месье Гобер на что попало не разменивался, бурбон был ядреным и совершенно отвратительным на вкус, зато сразу прогрел все члены. — Но ведь подниматься пьяным запрещено?

— Смертникам, малец, можно все. — Месье Гобер стал очень серьезен. — Холлигер, правда, на что-то надеется, и я впервые не хочу с ним спорить. Так что мы заключили пари на время твоего возвращения. Я считаю, что ты к ночи тут будешь, а он — что вернешься еще в сумерках и с востока. Даже не знаю, желать победы себе или ему.

Он так тяжело вздохнул, что Якоб не удержался от улыбки, представляя, как спорят коренастый аристократичный мистер Холлигер и долговязый, как Дон Кихот Ламанчский, месье Гобер. Англичанин и француз, конечно же, не могли обойтись без ссор, но они оба верили в него, в Якоба, и пуще того — в его удачу. Конечно, командование не станет рисковать асами, которые могут вести воздушные бои, и отправят в разведку кого-то другого, но ведь и Якоб далеко не последний авиатор в этом лагере!

— Это обнадеживает. — Якоб вернул флягу и полез в кабину, ощущая, как волнение смешивается с азартом и предвкушением. Если ему повезет, если его не разглядят и не собьют, если он не наделает глупостей, то вернется — с первыми звездами или раньше, но вернется.

«Теодор» качнул крыльями, будто зверь, подбирающий под себя лапы перед прыжком. Самолеты принято сравнивать с птицами, но Якоб считал, что если бы «Теодор» родился не в металле и дереве, а во плоти и костях, то был бы гончим или борзым псом, чья радость в том, чтобы разыскать добычу и загнать ее. И ради этого он был готов неутомимо лететь над землей, ловя под крыло потоки воздуха, то взлетая под самые облака, то едва не срезая макушки высоких кустов. Педали ощущались привычно и естественно, Якоб поставил на них ноги, даже не задумываясь, и так же не задумываясь сперва подкачал воздух в резервуар для масла, а потом перекинул ручку от воздушных клапанов мотора. Сейчас наступал самый напряженный момент, когда механик уже делает пару оборотов винта и колокол управления уже сдвинут на себя. Как поведет себя мотор, когда наконец будет нажата кнопка зажигания, будет ли он работать ровно или закашляется и застрекочет, подавившись бензином? Якоб кивнул отскочившему от винта Адамсону и нажал на кнопку. Самолет слегка в  
здрогнул, загудев мотором — сперва прерывисто, но по мере того, как Якоб увеличивал ход, все ровнее и спокойнее. Рабочие не держали «Теодора», и он уже катился вперед, спотыкаясь на неровностях и плохо слушаясь руля: «Теодор» идеально подчинялся только когда разгонится и задерет хвост. Якоб, как всегда, не заметил того момента, когда колеса тележки оторвались от земли, просто через несколько секунд дрожь и толчки прекратились.

Они взлетели и, заложив вираж, устремились в сторону темнеющего неба. Где-то там была линия фронта.


	2. Воздух

Первые мгновения настоящего полета всегда завораживали Якоба, еще с тех пор как он впервые взмыл в воздух — невысоко, да и не было это именно взлетом, просто колокол недостаточно туго закрепили, и самолет во время обучения маневрированию на земле поймал встречный ветер и подпрыгнул повыше, чем обычно. Ветер сперва подхватывает самолет под крылья, и нужно внимательно прислушиваться к тому, куда идет крен и вовремя нажимать педали, несколько томительных секунд ожидая, пока полет выровняется. Потом становится проще и быстрее, и с каждым футом высоты ветер становится сильнее, а самолет послушнее.

Самолеты семейства «Блерио», к которому принадлежал его «Теодор», могли подниматься на высоту около полумили, но все-таки обычно держались ниже, в районе трети мили, где еще можно было разглядеть ориентиры на земле, а ветер был не настолько сильным, чтобы мешать управлению. Да и не каждый пилот выдерживал такие подъемы, особенно в холод, под облаками и над холмистой местностью, когда кровь замерзает в жилах, а лед покрывает тонким слоем крылья самолета и лицо человека, а уши отказываются что-то слышать из-за постоянного звона. Якоб не хотел бы повторять свой недавний пролет под грозовым облаком и только радовался, что вечер был лунным и, конечно, по-весеннему свежим и бодрящим, но все же не настолько, чтобы коченели пальцы на колоколе и отнимались ноги на педалях.

Лучи заходящего солнца делали лес и поля под крылом рыжими, как шкурка молодого лиса или шляпки млечников, которые Якоб любил собирать возле дома. Мирные картины лесов и полей перемежались видами уродливых валов из вывороченной взрывами земли, заброшенных домов, разрушенных фабрик и элеваторов. Природа не знала о войне, она пробуждалась, как делала это многие миллионы лет, и эти шрамы она зарастит, скроет новыми деревьями и травами — но только если люди не перестанут разрушать все, к чему прикоснутся.

Колонны пехоты и обоза Якоб заметил издалека, они выделялись на фоне еще едва тронутой зеленью земли и действительно не скрывались в слишком густых для свободного прохода техники, да и человека, лесах. Подлетать слишком близко Якоб не решился — почти наверняка в каждой колонне есть хотя бы по одному акустическому локатору, как раз на случай подлета бомбардировщика. Если бы Якоб был ответственным за оснащение колонн, он бы не пожалел и орудий противоаэропланной обороны, тем более что немцы начали активно ими вооружаться, как только потеряли господство в небе. Он видел достаточно, чтобы понять, что и как нужно отметить на карте, поэтому можно было возвращаться.

Разворот «Теодор» взял легко и непринужденно, поймав крылом восходящий воздух и взлетая выше. Якоб улыбнулся и погладил колокол, как некоторые гладят шею любимого коня или собаки. Они все сделали правильно и уже возвращаются, не пройдет и четверти часа, как они окажутся в лагере. Месье Гобер все-таки проиграет пари, но вряд ли обидится.

Рыжий, как шкурка молодого лиса или шляпки млечников, самолет поднялся из-за дальнего холма и устремился к «Теодору», приветливо качнув двумя парами разномастных крыльев. Он приближался даже как-то вальяжно, уверенно, как подходит к добыче уверенный в себе хищник, и Якоб вполне понимал причины такого мнения. По сравнению с его «Теодором» этот немецкий «Альбатрос» был похож на орла, нависшего над чайкой — он намного быстрее, устойчивее в воздухе, наверняка вооружен, как и положено немецкому истребителю, двумя пулеметами.

Якоб знал, на что способен этот самолет и его пилот, они уже виделись — совсем недавно, над Санс-де-Пре, но тогда Якобу удалось сбежать, предприняв отчаянный бросок через облачный фронт. Это точно был тот самый самолет, тот же рисунок на крыльях, та же манера полета, те же отметки на фюзеляже — их не стало больше, но Якоб понимал, что сбитого разведчика, да еще однажды уже ушедшего от возмездия, обязательно отметят памятным знаком. Такое признание заслуг немного согрело душу, но Якоб не собирался становиться легкой добычей.

«Теодор» меньше, медленнее, он неустойчив, но очень вынослив благодаря своей легкости. Его можно расстрелять, и Якоб даже вряд ли успеет нормально сесть, придется прыгать, бросая самолет умирать на лету, а потом долго и нудно возвращаться домой — и это если у Немца не хватит личного интереса его преследовать и по земле. Вряд ли. Наверняка пилот «Альбатроса» знает себе цену и не гоняет лично всех американских авиаторов вместе с их старыми потрепанными аэропланами. Якоб догадывался, что встретился с одним из тех, благодаря кому Центральные державы так долго одерживали верх в воздушных боях, и почти не сомневался в том, что из этой схватки живым не выйдет либо он, либо «Теодор», либо они оба.

Но никто не помешает хотя бы попытаться! «Теодор» легок и неустойчив? Так в этом его сила! И Якоб с нервным смешком надавил на левую педаль, закладывая еще один разворот, чтобы лететь уже прямо на «Альбатроса». Петлю Дегу он, наверное, не осилит, но купол и развороты ему всегда удавались! Самолет мотало в воздухе, как сорвавшуюся с веревки простыню, Якоб едва успевал хоть как-то удерживать его от падения в штопор. Весенний ветер неспокоен и переменчив, и обычно это было большой проблемой, но сейчас эта переменчивость только радовала. Попробуй попасть в мелкую, юркую и непредсказуемую мишень, которая и сама не знает, куда ее в следующий миг мотнет.

Никто не мог сказать, что Немец не старался. Его полутораплан почти и не чувствовал бьющих под крылья потоков, ему достаточно было просто лететь вперед и стрелять. Якоб на стрельбу не отвлекался — у него тоже пулемет был подсоединен через синхронизатор, но катастрофически не хватало рук даже на то, чтобы показать Немцу какой-нибудь особенно глумливый знак напоследок. Несколько пуль все же ударило в фюзеляж и тележку, добавив танцу «Теодора» нотку конвульсивности, но сближение самолетов было слишком стремительным, чтобы успеть сделать несколько очередей.

Возможно, Немец предполагал, что Якоб пойдет на таран, и заранее уже знал, насколько это бесполезно — легкий «Теодор» не сможет даже толком надкусить «Альбатроса», разве что расшибется сам. Но вместо этого Якоб прошел почти над самой его кабиной, остро жалея об отсутствии напарника, который смог бы, наверное, сейчас расстрелять Немца из банального пистолета, настолько близко они были в этот момент.

Зайти противнику в хвост — один из самых эффективных маневров, если имеешь дело не с оборонительной модификацией, а «Альбатрос» не был похож на того, кто склонен к обороне. Нет, он был хищником, жестоким и точным в своих атаках, и не предполагал подобной наглости от маленький потрепанных аэропланов. Сейчас у «Теодора» было преимущество легкости — он успел выйти в вираж с набором высоты первым, и теперь уже Якоб стрелял по «Альбатросу», пока тот тяжеловесно разворачивался в воздухе.

Теперь нестабильность «Теодора» мешала уже Якобу, он тоже никак не мог толком попасть, поэтому сосредоточился на том, чтобы просто вертеться почти вплотную к «Альбатросу», изредка покусывая его, но больше раздражая и не давая напасть на себя. «Альбатрос» прочный, сильный, но куда менее выносливый, чем «Теодор», а судя по тому, откуда он появился, он летел не с базы, а тоже совершал вечернее патрулирование. Значит, и выдохнется он гораздо быстрее, а потом будет вынужден сдаться и либо сесть, что для тяжелого истребителя грозит большими проблемами с взлетом на такой местности, либо отправиться обратно в порт, оставив «Теодора» в покое. Активные маневры увеличивают расход топлива, и Якоб не давал пилоту «Альбатроса» ни минуты покоя, мельтеша и раздражая, но не давая протаранить себя.

На стрельбу сил и внимания не оставалось, Якоб даже не мог посмотреть вниз или в лицо противнику, хотя раньше и хотел бы узнать, действительно ли он выглядит как истинный немецкий пилот, сравнить его с мистером Холлигером и месье Гобером, поучиться каким-нибудь маневрам… Сейчас он мог только сосредоточенно прислушиваться к малейшим колебаниям самолета и кружить, петлять, пытаться то сесть прямо на «Альбатрос» с риском сломать тележку, то проскочить под его брюхом. Такие бои называли «собачьей сварой», и Якоб очень остро понимал теперь почему. Никакой красоты и изящных маневров в них не было, только озлобленные попытки хоть как-то дотянуться друг до друга.

Топливо заканчивалось, Якоб понимал, что если они не расцепятся в ближайшее время, то он не сможет долететь до базы. Наверное, что-то подобное подумал и Немец, когда вдруг стремительно пошел вверх, на совершенно недосягаемую для маленького «Теодора» высоту. Это был шанс, который никак нельзя упускать. Якоб коротко глянул вниз, чтобы понять, где они находятся. Невдалеке была долина, пересеченная высохшим руслом реки и окруженная со всех сторон лесом. Не идеальная посадочная полоса, но это было лучшее, что сейчас могла бы подкинуть Якобу его шальная Удача, и Якоб решился.

По пути к земле усталый «Теодор» едва удерживался, чтобы не закрутиться в смертельном для него штопоре. Угол посадки никак нельзя было назвать пологим, и Якоба ощутимо тряхнуло при соприкосновении колес тележки с пусть и мягкой, но все же землей. Но эта же мягкая земля неплохо гасила разгон, так что следующие несколько минут «Теодор» петлял вместе с руслом, постепенно замедляясь.

Топлива на новый взлет не оставалось, и Якоб ощущал, как все хуже и хуже самолет слушается рулей и постепенно глохнет мотор. Но они так никуда и не врезались, и «Теодор» наконец замер на самом краю долины рядом с кромкой леса.


	3. Мертвецы

Ночь опускалась быстро, и темнота выползала из-под кустов и корней деревьев, обхватывая цепкими мягкими пальцами еще только нарождающуюся траву под ногами, закутывая небо черно-синим покрывалом, через которые кое-где просвечивали по-весеннему далекие звезды. Хлюпающая влажная земля холодила ноги, и Якоб поежился, на пару секунд обхватывая себя руками и энергично растирая плечи. Времени на то, чтобы сполна предаться отчаянию или иным не греющим душу эмоциям, у него не было, Немец наверняка тоже заметит такую удобную полосу и обязательно проверит, не остался ли кто-нибудь в живых. Возможность выжить в прямом бою с пилотом истребителя Якоб оценивал как маловероятную, если выражаться сухим языком рапортов и сводок. А если позволить себе думать прямо и без экивоков, то Немец его наверняка пристрелит и не промахнется, а «Теодора» заберет себе как боевой трофей.

Якоб встряхнулся и потер ладонями лицо. Все, пора действовать, а то так и замерзнуть можно. «Теодора» он никаким немцам не отдаст, старик ему такого не простит, так что его нужно отволочь в сторону, насколько это возможно, и там прикрыть ветками, дерном… что тут еще есть? Самолет выглядел уставшим и осунувшимся, но, кажется, еще мог взлететь. Вот только Якоб добудет для него бензин, и они отсюда уйдут, из этого мокрого темного леса с его качающимися голыми ветками, украшенными пока еще только набухающими почками, и толстыми корявыми стволами, за которыми легко может спрятаться человек. Неполная луна высвечивала белесые дорожки и делала тени длиннее и резче, но Якоб был ей благодарен хотя бы за этот свет. Его глаза постепенно привыкли к темноте, а ходить по лесу он научился давно — еще когда жил в деревушке в Арканзасе.

Над головой прогудел самолет. Якоб прищурился, глядя вслед его удаляющемуся силуэту. Наверняка он летит к ангарам, да и сам Якоб помнил, что немецкий лагерь должен находиться примерно в той стороне. Идти пешком к своим было бессмысленно, он просто не успеет принести информацию, да и не может он бросить «Теодора» умирать здесь. Или он рискнет и попытается украсть топливо (да хотя бы из грузовых автомобилей, которые сопровождают колонны), или… или ни месье Гобер, ни мистер Холлигер, ни даже лейтенант Мур никогда не протянут ему руки. Героями не рождаются, как говорил мистер Холлигер, и Якоб не чувствовал себя героем, он просто знал, что поступить именно так — правильно.

Выдохнув, Якоб проверил вещмешок и оружие. Фонарь зажигать, конечно же, не следует, как и костер — это лучший способ привлечь внимание к себе, но вот на компас посмотреть стоит. Итак, если верить собственной памяти, карте и компасу, ему нужно пересечь этот лес, пройти через поля — и где-то там он так или иначе наткнется на колонны, там проходят все дороги, — а потом тем же путем вернуться. Якоб постарался как можно точнее отметить на карте точку, где совершил посадку. Примет и ориентиров здесь мало, придется полагаться на чутье и ту самую удачу.

Густой подлесок цеплялся за ткань формы, заставляя выбирать звериные тропы и обходить овраги. Наверное, летним днем здесь было хорошо, пели птицы, привлеченные огромным количеством ягод и насекомых, душевно квакали жабы, и огромные выводки жабят спешили покинуть скрытые в лесу озерца, расселившись по окрестным полям. Но это летом. Весенняя ночь говорила скрипом голых ветвей по ткани, хлюпаньем влажной земли под ногой, далеким уханьем проснувшейся для охоты совы и тонким вибрирующим подтявкиванием что-то не поделивших лисиц.

Прогалина и скрытый под ветками самолет уже давно пропали из виду. Якоб шел вперед бездумно, только отслеживая направление по компасу и вслушиваясь — нет ли в разговоре леса человеческих шагов, тяжелых, уверенных, преследующих. Вряд ли кто-то будет ловить его в темноте, вряд ли кому-то он нужен, да и Немец давно улетел, но толстые стволы деревьев легко могли скрыть человека в своей тени, и кто знает, нет ли и здесь дозорного отряда. Под ногой хрустнула ветка, и Якоб нервно оглянулся, резким движением поднимая пистолет.

На него смотрело искаженное, бледное человеческое лицо с темными провалами глаз и раскрытым в беззвучном крике ртом. Изломанная рука еще как будто опиралась на ветку, а из груди мертвеца торчал обломок металлического стержня, пригвоздившего его к дереву.

Якоб ощутил, как сердце сжимается, а ноги начинают подгибаться от нахлынувшего ужаса. Он уже видел мертвецов, конечно же видел, и некоторые из них стали таковыми благодаря именно его, Якоба, усилиям, но… Казалось, что мертвец пришел за ним и только металлический штырь удерживает его от нападения. Наверное, здесь была стычка, и вряд ли мертвец один, иначе его бы похоронили, если бы хоть кто-то выжил. Тело уже издавало тот самый характерный отвратительный запашок разложения, от которого хотелось скрыться как можно дальше, но еще было вполне похоже на человека, так что стычка имела место относительно недавно. Что могло здесь произойти?

Пересилив себя, Якоб подошел ближе, разглядывая форму. Да, еще один немец, и скорее всего столкнулись они с французским разведывательным отрядом, зашедшим слишком далеко. Значит, дозорные тут все-таки есть… были, уже — были. Или, может, этого несчастного просто не нашли? Других тел Якоб не видел, но темнота многое скрывает, и, может быть, ему стоит отвлечься и похоронить бедолагу?

Мертвец молчал, но Якобу казалось, что он слышит его последний крик, отдающийся звоном в ушах и бешеным стуком сердца.

— Прости… я просто не могу тебе помочь… — заговорил Якоб срывающимся тихим шепотом. Мертвецу все равно, но Якобу хотелось услышать хоть один живой голос в этом лесу. Да хоть бы и Немца с его тяжелыми шагами и готовностью расстрелять дурного американца, попытавшегося пройти через чужой лес, хоть кого. Только бы не остаться одному в сгустившейся тишине и темноте, разделенной только лунным светом. Мертвец не ответил, и Якоб с трудом, но смог унять дрожь в руках. Он должен идти, вот только сперва снимет все же тело со штыря, иначе не по-христиански получается, нельзя так с людьми. Пусть даже могилу он не сможет сейчас выкопать, но хоть прикроет ветками.

Штырь поддавался тяжело, висящее на нем тело дергалось, как марионетка, и Якобу казалось, что мертвец пытается подобраться к нему все ближе, дотянуться безвольно обвисшими руками, что-то сказать… или сделать.

— Ничего-ничего, я сейчас, я скоро… ты только не оживай, ладно? Я не убивал тебя и хочу тебе помочь…

Наконец штырь удалось выдернуть, и Якоб чуть не упал на ставшее сразу очень тяжелым тело, опустившееся ему под ноги безвольным мешком из тронутой гнилью плоти, обтянутой разорванной кожей и тканью. В ушах перестало звенеть, и Якобу показалось, что мертвец облегченно выдохнул, вытягиваясь на холодной земле. Штырь Якоб положил рядом: пусть орудие смерти остается здесь же, это казалось правильным.

Французы-католики молились за своих умерших, но Якоб был протестантом и только коротко отдал честь мертвому врагу. Пусть он покоится с миром, ибо никто не заслуживает недреманного посмертия, а живому пора было идти, чтобы вернуться к своим и чтобы мертвых «своих» не стало больше. Якоб не сомневался, что при случае их уничтожат, пусть даже Германия и пыталась, кажется, начать мирные переговоры, захлебнувшиеся в отказах Антанты. На полях осталось мало людей, которые действительно хотят друг другу смерти, Якоб видел куда больше тех, кому хотелось только одного — чтобы все это прекратилось. Возможно, немцы и австрийцы еще сохраняли боевой дух, но у Франции сил уже не осталось после изматывающих окопных боев и ошибок командования. Якоб ничего не мог с этим сделать, да и не должен был, наверное. У него есть цель и задача, и не нужно думать за всех, лишние мысли делают дух и тело слабыми. Ночь скоро закончится, к рассвету уже хорошо бы выйти к дороге, а потом у Якоба будут куда более низменные заботы, чем размышления о войне и мире.

Разговор весенней ночи прекратился, разве что где-то все так же размеренно ухала сова, и Якоб все ждал, когда она бесшумно вылетит из темноты и пронесется над его головой. Лисы давно замолкли, и только ветер гулял между деревьями, застревая в подлеске и возмущенно раскачивая тонкие ветви. Скоро лес должен закончиться, за ним пойдут поля, нужно будет обойти их по кромке деревьев, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент скрыться.

Тропа вильнула к оврагу, и Якоб снова почувствовал тот самый гнилостный запах, который всегда витает над полями сражений, с которых не успели или не смогли убрать трупы. Значит, стычка была где-то здесь, и тот мертвец не один. Что ж, в любом случае придется идти, у него нет выбора, а значит, нет смысла вновь предаваться размышлениям. Якоб был благодарен ночи и луне за то, что он не видит червей в этих телах: лунный свет превращал их в изодранные, бледные статуи, неподвижно лежащие на земле или прислонившиеся к стенкам оврага. Кровь уже давно впиталась в землю, скоро с костей сползет плоть и останутся только скелеты, одетые в военную форму. Не смотреть на них Якоб не мог, слишком боялся наступить на кого-нибудь и все-таки упасть в ждущие объятия. Ему хотелось молиться, но слова не шли в голову, а язык не повиновался, будто бы что-то запрещало нарушать эту почти торжественную тишину, полную смерти.

Поэтому когда сова все же пролетела мимо, едва не задев его крылом, Якоб не закричал — просто не смог, так и замер, как жена Лота, оглянувшаяся и увидевшая запретное. Навстречу птице вышел высокий человек, слишком далекий, чтобы его можно было разглядеть, и сова села ему на плечо. На несколько секунд Якоб забыл, как нужно дышать, найдя силы лишь на то, чтобы привалиться спиной к ближайшему стволу и попытаться не привлекать к себе внимания.

Это ведь Смерть? Она пришла за теми, кто ей принадлежит, и сейчас пройдет по оврагу, как идет к алтарю священник, уже в полном облачении, и хорошо, если она не обратит внимание на живого, посмевшего оказаться рядом, когда Ей захотелось обойти свои владения.

Якоб даже не удивился, когда человек (или все-таки Смерть?) взмахнул руками, как это делают дирижеры перед своими оркестрами — Якобу даже показалось, что он видит палочку в его правой руке. Это было завораживающе-красивое отточенное движение, подчеркнутое бледным светом луны, и мертвецы зашевелились, подчиняясь ему. Сейчас они встанут на ноги и вновь вступят в бой, предводительствуемые самой Смертью — или все же колдуном, который решил, что мертвое воинство будет ему полезно. Якоб читал легенды о таких колдунах: они продали душу Нечистому, и он даровал им великие силы для сотворения нового зла.

— Не смей… не смей их тревожить! — Якоб не кричал, не пытался кинуться к человеку, но дуло тяжелого пистолета в его руке уже смотрело в сторону колдуна (или все-таки Смерти?). Если это Смерть, то ей пуля не причинит вреда, а если же нет… то он не уйдет отсюда, потому что никто не должен тревожить мертвых!

Еще один взмах руками, теперь больше похожий на жест, с каким театральная дива отправляет незадачливого влюбленного совершать подвиг во имя нее. Якоб поджал губы, выцеливая голову этого… существа. Если бы оно подошло хоть немного ближе, было бы проще, Якоб никогда не показывал выдающихся результатов в стрельбе.

Земля под ногами вздрогнула, и Якоб кинул взгляд на овраг, ожидая увидеть, как армия мертвецов выстраивается перед своим новым повелителем. Но нет, те продолжали лежать, как лежали бы на носилках, вот только не было санитаров, которые эти носилки несли. Овраг, казалось, еще немного углубился, и мертвецы медленно летели к зияющей на его дне яме, как в братскую могилу.

Якоб опустил пистолет. Значит, это все-таки была не Смерть и не колдун-некромант, продавший душу в обмен на силы. Это был Могильщик. Он просто делал свою работу, и ему ничего не стоило похоронить здесь и еще одного живого, если тот посмеет помешать.

Через несколько минут Могильщик исчез — просто исчез, не сделав и шага обратно к деревьям. Значит, уже все и он не будет наказывать нахального свидетеля за то, что тот оказался не там, где ему положено быть. Якоб был уверен, что сова ему все рассказала, но, наверное, достаточно просто молчать об увиденном, и тогда все будет хорошо.

До края леса оставалось совсем немного.


	4. Колонна

Рассветный туман заползал под одежду, оставляя мелкую дрожь и противное ощущение влажности. Якоб чувствовал себя огромной мокрой жабой, которая выползла из своего пруда и хочет перебежать через дорогу, но боится попасть под ноги и колеса и потому выжидает, спрятавшись в густом тумане и кустах. Людям было не до него, они спали на ходу под размеренный гул моторов грузовиков и стук копыт таких же сонных измученных лошадей, которым было уже все равно, куда идти и зачем. Якоб насчитал пять грузовиков и четыре десятка одетых в серовато-зеленую немецкую форму всадников, охраняющих группу пеших в яркой форме французской армии. Наверное, это был конвой военнопленных, а пехота отдыхала в кузовах машин — как минимум одна точно была приспособлена для перевозки людей.

На другой Якоб заметил закрытый тентом самолет, и его сердце забилось чаще. Какой все-таки красавец, пусть даже сейчас и разобран для транспортировки! Ухоженный, чистый, с заботливо закутанными в дополнительные слои ткани крыльями и тележкой — вопиющий контраст с измученными грязными людьми и лошадьми, едва плетущимися по разбитой дороге по колено в отвратительно чавкающей грязи. Мимо прошла очередная лошадь, вяло помахивая коротко остриженным хвостом и понуро опустив голову. Сидящий на ней человек даже не пытался ее будить, не говоря о том, чтобы понукать, предпочитая размеренно покачиваться в такт неторопливому шагу. Якоб сперва бездумно, а потом с возрастающим интересом наблюдал, как лошадь замедляет шаг и как человек на ней все сползает и сползает вбок, удерживаясь только в стременах, да и то его ноги скоро выскользнут из них.

Это был шанс, пусть и призрачный, рискованный и связанный с большим количеством сложностей, но иного Якобу могло так и не выпасть. Лошадь постепенно отставала от колонны, всадник не просыпался — и Якоб пошел следом, старательно скрываясь за кустами, пока смурная колонна не свернула за полуразрушенное здание бывшего элеватора, на несколько секунд скрывшее выбранную им цель от случайного взгляда. На все про все у него не больше минуты, но он успеет.

Решительно встав, Якоб сделал несколько шагов к лошади и просунул руку в петлю поводьев, чтобы не дать ей убежать, если она вдруг испугается. Перехватывать под уздцы было не только глупо, но и опасно, поскольку тогда рука будет занята, а сейчас Якоб остро ощущал свое несовершенство по сравнению, например, с пауками, у которых восемь лапок, и, наверное, каждой из них они могут делать что-нибудь полезное. Другой рукой он схватил солдата за ногу и резко сдернул его вниз, на землю, отчаянно надеясь, что все-таки не сломает ему шею. Да, конечно, за ту пару секунд, пока человек будет в шоке и дезориентирован, его можно и нужно с силой ударить по голове рукоятью пистолета, но убивать практически безоружного и беззащитного Якоб не хотел. Это было подло и как-то омерзительно: он убивал уже людей, но это было в бою, когда или ты выстрелишь, или тебя убьют, но не вот так, не сонного и по сути беспомощного!

Якоб понимал, что лжет самому себе и что смертный грех убийства уже совершен, но что-то еще должно оставаться незыблемым. Слишком страшно было, что когда-нибудь и его застрелят или зарежут во сне, безжалостно и не дав даже шанса на сопротивление. Господь видит все, и, может быть, он защитит того, кто не замарал себя убийством беспомощных.

Солдат обмяк под ударом и вмиг стал настолько тяжелым, что Якоб едва смог оттащить его в кусты, а тут еще и лошадь тянула повод и норовила идти за табуном. Пришлось быстро привязать ее к ветке дерева — сейчас Якобу нужны были обе руки. Солдата нужно раздеть, хотя бы снять шинель и сапоги. Если хорошо закутаться, то оттенок цвета формы могут не разглядеть. Еще забрать каску и связать его же ремнем, попутно заткнув рот кляпом, благо тряпку найти было несложно. Прислушиваясь к дыханию солдата, Якоб еще пару секунд размышлял: выживет ли он без обуви и шинели, связанный? Должен. Весна пусть и прохладная, но уже бесснежная, а Якобу нужно хотя бы немного времени, пока тот не поднял тревоги.

Лошадь рядом фыркала и нетерпеливо перебирала ногами, и Якоб тоже решил не задерживаться. Ездить верхом он умел плохо, но пока она трусит до колонны, должен удержаться, а потом можно будет и самому вздремнуть… Зевнув, Якоб потряс головой. Нет, никакого сна, он находится буквально в стане врага, и у него мало времени, так что нужно взять себя в руки, выдохнуть и быстро, очень быстро решать, что делать дальше! Как раз пока лошадь догоняет колонну, Якоб успеет оглядеться и оценить обстановку.

На поверку ситуация оказалась не слишком обнадеживающей. Язык Якоб знал плохо, разве что несколько общих фраз, поэтому поговорить и даже подслушать никого бы не смог, да и его в любой момент могут раскусить — хотя бы когда сержанты проведут построение, а это будет уже скоро. Но у Якоба есть потенциальные союзники — надо только попытаться как-то договориться с пленными французами и дать им оружие. Кавалерист из Якоба был никакой, пусть даже «его» лошадь и выглядела довольно спокойной и послушной, так что вариант побега верхом можно было не рассматривать — разве что прямо сейчас углубиться обратно в лес. Но тогда зачем он выходил?

Мысли слегка путались, Якоба потряхивало уже не только от холода, но и от того характерного озноба, который нападает после бессонной ночи-другой. Долго он не протянет, это было ясно, поэтому приходилось полагаться на импровизацию и милость свыше. И собственную сообразительность, конечно же, без нее никакой Господь не поможет.

Догнав колонну, лошадь снова понуро опустила голову и, кажется, закрыла глаза, шагая размеренно и аккуратно — Якоб даже мельком восхитился, как несчастное животное даже сквозь сон умеет находить, куда поставить копыто, чтобы не запнуться. И отвлекаться на поводья не требовалось: колонна не свернет с дороги, пока командир не объявит привал, но это вряд ли будет скоро, если немцы хотят как можно быстрее передислоцироваться и спрятаться в лесах. Куда и зачем они ведут пленных — вот это был вопрос интересный и сложный. Скорее всего — сперва на допрос, потом на работы, а потом…

Якоб поежился в великоватой ему шинели и искоса глянул в сторону пленных. Вымотанные озлобленные люди с серыми от грязи и усталости лицами, не обращающие внимания даже на то, что холодная грязь вылетает из-под колес и копыт и оседает на их когда-то красных форменных штанах. Кое-кто ранен, все скорее всего голодны и обречены, но самое главное, что их положение безнадежно, и это понимают все — наверное, и они сами тоже.

Один из французов вдруг поднял голову, как будто почуяв на себе чужой взгляд, и Якоб едва не отшатнулся, разглядев, сколько сдерживаемой ярости в этих темно-карих глазах и сколько презрения выражают слегка скривившиеся губы. Француз ничего не сказал и вновь угрюмо отвернулся, уставившись в землю под ногами, но его ненависть Якоб ощущал всей кожей. Зря говорили, что Франция потеряла боевой дух и скоро падет. Не сейчас, пока живы еще такие вот люди, подобные подобравшей под себя кольца стальной пластинчатой пружине, скрытой в механизме револьвера. Пружина рано или поздно распрямится, выпустив всю скрытую до той поры силу, и важным будет только то, на кого направлено дуло. Якобу очень хотелось верить, что гнев этого француза будет направлен не на него.

Нужно было отвлечься. Если он сможет помочь этим людям, то точно не тем, что будет с печалью думать об их дальнейшей судьбе и восхищаться чужой волей к жизни. Думать надо было быстро и точно, пока тело не предало его, утянув в усталость остатки разума — Якоб и так ощущал ту самую характерную вату и звон в голове, которые предвещают скорую эйфорию, и скоро ему станет безразлично, насколько логичны и рациональны его действия. Один раз с ним такое уже было, он чувствовал себя пьяным и легким, готовым на что угодно, лишь бы только не лежать в окопе, скрываясь от шквального огня пулеметов. Выскочить им навстречу, успеть заслонить собой дуло, а может быть, и проскочить между пулями… Хорошо, что тогда его удержали, и лейтенант Мур потом лично устраивал выволочку ему и еще двоим таким же заложникам бессонных ночей. Якоб не знал, что лейтенант умеет так громко и выразительно ругаться. Но зная с тех пор за собой такую особенность, Якоб старался заранее брать себя в руки и намечать план действий до того, как придет дурное веселье.

Пять грузовиков, один точно с самолетом, другой точно с людьми. Три других — неизвестно, скорее всего орудия, припасы, палатки — в общем, то, что нужно для жизни. На лошадях тоже что-то есть, но немного, лошади не обозные, поэтому идут практически без поклажи. Бензин скорее всего есть в одном из грузовиков, но там же могут быть и люди, так что так просто туда наверняка не пройти. Кабины у всех грузовиков открытые, но за рулем по одному человеку — видимо, шоферы отсыпаются или у немцев плохо с водителями. В любом случае, избавиться от одного человека проще, чем от двоих, и есть хоть какой-то шанс в случае удачи угнать грузовик вместе с содержимым.

Якоб присмотрелся к грузовикам — все одинаковые, довольно новые, наверное, переброшены недавно. У четырех кузов закрытый, только тот, что везет самолет, был открытым, и можно было разглядеть прикрытые брезентом снятые детали конструкции. Судя по форме фюзеляжа и маркировке, это был «Румплер», оборудованный как истребитель и разведчик. Пулемет с него скорее всего сняли, парабеллумы активно использовались и пехотой, да и запас топлива тоже должен был быть — насколько Якоб знал порядок комплектации самолетов при перевозке, предполагалось, что после выгрузки их сразу можно будет собирать и использовать, не тратя времени на поиск деталей и топлива.

Значит, нужно посмотреть, ориентироваться именно на этот грузовик. А еще не обманывать больше себя и признать уже, что просто хочет посмотреть поближе на «Румплер» — их Якоб видел только в виде груды металла и дерева, да еще иногда далеко в воздухе, и это было совсем не то, что посмотреть вблизи. Самолет был вопиюще красив и так же вопиюще чист среди всей этой грязи, пыли и застарелой усталости. Наверное, и его пилот был таким же элегантным, высоким, подтянутым — настоящим немцем в идеально сидящей летной форме и белоснежном шарфе, как на плакатах. Его не касались проблемы земли, он парил над ними, как парят самолеты над уныло плетущейся где-то внизу пехотой, и Якоб не осудил бы его, он и сам иногда поддавался этой эйфории превосходства. Он, Якоб Ковальски, не просто рядовой пехотинец, один из тысяч и миллионов, ему доверена самая совершенная техника этой войны, он выполняет сложнейшие задания и имеет право гордиться этим!

Особенно тем, что задание он все еще не выполнил, да и самолет его никак не назовешь новым. Впрочем, своего «Теодора» Якоб не променял бы ни на какой другой, даже если бы у него была возможность. «Теодору» тоже несладко там, на краю леса, укрытому не мягким брезентом, а мокрыми полуголыми ветками и дерном, перемешанным с грязью. Такой же труженик войны, как и все эти люди вокруг. Якоб усилием воли перестал думать о легкости полета в чистом небе и о том, как его ждет, обиженно нахохлившись, брошенный самолет. Эти размышления хороши для мирных салонов и отпусков, полных внимания восхищенных девушек, и еще для каких-нибудь слезоточивых или агитационных заметок. Ткнув лошадь каблуками, Якоб заставил ее подойти ближе к грузовику и вгляделся в кузов из-под сползшей на лоб каски. Да, все как он и предполагал: вон под тем брезентом угадываются канистры, вон там вооружение, а здесь, наверное, дополнительная оснастка, и рядом с ней спит пилот. Разглядеть его подробно Якоб не мог, все скрывала такая же форменная шинель,   
как и у всех остальных. Итак, если действовать аккуратно, он, пожалуй, сможет просто вытащить канистру, сесть обратно на лошадь и уехать в лес, а там можно скрыться и пройти напрямую по азимуту.

Якоб вспомнил горящие затаенной отчаянной яростью глаза обреченного француза, его презрительно скривившиеся губы. Казалось, он сейчас выплюнет одно простое и емкое слово:

«Трус».

Как ни оправдывай себя, как ни прикрывайся приказом, но сбежать, бросив союзников и даже не подумав о том, как им помочь — это трусость. Много ли он может? Якоб на пару секунд задумался, ощущая, как дурная волна эйфории и возбуждения захлестывает его почти с головой.

Он может многое! Да, это рискованно, и, возможно, он погибнет, не выполнив приказ, но погибнет с честью и чистой совестью! У него есть оружие, Парабеллум он, кажется, уже разглядел, а оснастить пулемет для него дело нескольких секунд. Он умеет водить не только самолет, но и грузовик. Он знает французский, так что сможет управлять людьми, если они сообразят его послушать и если немцы не успеют расстрелять его до того, как грузовик наберет скорость.

Не успеют, Якоб был в этом уверен. Шальная удача, милость Господня, да будет его благословение на том, кого отпустил Могильщик и приняло небо!


	5. Атака

Самое главное — не думать, что сейчас он будет убивать людей в спину, тайно и подло. Как легко было рассуждать о морали и о том, что он не будет вредить беззащитному человеку, когда у него была такая возможность — не вредить, найти иной способ. Сейчас Якоб иных способов не видел, а нервное возбуждение бессонной ночи диктовало свои условия.

Привстав на стременах, Якоб вцепился в край бортика грузовика и подтянулся. Искать, куда бы привязать лошадь, не было времени, да и зачем — пусть животное убегает, если захочет. Немного мешала слишком широкая в плечах и длинная шинель, но скидывать ее Якоб не стал тем более хоть какая-то, но защита от пуль и холода, в ней Якоб чувствовал себя немного спокойнее.

Спящий в кузове пилот зашевелился, скользнув взглядом по Якобу, но не насторожился, и Якоб еще раз порадовался решению не скидывать шинель — американскую форму от немецкой наметанный взгляд мгновенно отличил бы даже сквозь дремоту.

И теперь Якоб должен был его зарезать — именно зарезать, потому что выстрел произведет ненужный шум, а просто ударить по голове и надеяться, что он не очнется, слишком рискованно. Даже контуженный человек в любой момент может прийти в себя, встать и что-нибудь предпринять, так что нельзя было давать пилоту ни единого шанса — даже на то, чтобы закричать и привлечь внимание к грузовику. Якоб склонился над ним, одновременно выхватывая нож и делая всего один удар — перпендикулярно черепу, в ухо. Там достаточно слабая кость, и человек просто не успевает ничего понять, не бьется, заливая все вокруг фонтаном крови из перерезанного горла — только вздрагивает всем телом и вытягивается, слегка неестественно вывернув руку… Кровь все же потекла по голове летчика и по лезвию, и Якоб быстро выдернул нож, почти машинально обтерев о брезент и пряча обратно в ножны.

Пулемет, ему нужен пулемет. И вон та канистра, ее нужно поставить отдельно, чтобы успеть схватить при побеге, потом времени искать не будет. И, пожалуй, вон та небольшая коробка, в которой Якоб с восторгом опознал аэрофотоаппарат, причем, похоже, одной из новейших конструкций, возможно, даже Потте! Его обязательно нужно прихватить с собой, «Теодору» он понравится, в их часть такого не завозили и даже не обещали.

Какой-то немец, проезжавший мимо, окликнул Якоба. Кажется, спрашивал, что Якоб делает в грузовике, зачем туда полез и вообще что происходит, но вроде бы не был пока обеспокоен, просто интересовался. Якоб, не оборачиваясь и не показывая лица, деловито помахал ему рукой в ответ — дескать, потом объясню, все в порядке.

Они все быстро все поймут, в этом Якоб не сомневался нисколько, оснащая пулемет и поудобнее перехватывая его левой рукой. Конечно, тяжеловат, но его можно будет поставить на дно кабины, ведь главное не точность стрельбы, а ее скорость и плотность.

Водитель так и не успел повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть, как в его затылок устремляется узкий и все еще испачканный в крови клинок. Якоб сам удивлялся своей точности и скорости, ведь на занятиях по ножевому бою он никогда не показывал серьезных успехов — самый обычный солдат, каких тысячи. Но это были тренировки, где за неточный удар последует ну очень страшное наказание в виде очередных воплей сержанта в твой адрес.

— Ложись!!! — заорал Якоб на французском, не дожидаясь, пока тело водителя окончательно обмякнет и сползет под колеса. Оставалось надеяться, что даже в таком измученном состоянии солдаты смогут осознать и выполнить приказ. В конце концов, беспрекословное подчинение — это часть ненавистной муштры, которая вбивает в тебя привычку выполнять приказ, даже если ты ранен, контужен, в шоке или оглох. От этого зависит твоя жизнь, и тело быстро приучается реагировать самостоятельно, даже не задействуя разум.

Нож пришлось отбросить назад, нашарить ножны Якоб не успевал. В крови бурлил адреналин, тело жаждало действия — и оно его получило. Пулемет застрочил и забился в его руках, как беснующийся от несвободы кот. Ни о какой точности стрельбы не могло быть и речи, но колонна двигалась достаточно кучно, чтобы пули нашли хоть кого-то. Очередь шла широкой дугой от грузовика, полного людей — беззащитных, ничего не подозревающих людей, — к колонне пленных. Истошно заржали и завизжали лошади, да и люди не остались в долгу, и звук выстрелов сперва даже потонул в общем гаме. Отдача швырнула Якоба назад, и это было большой удачей, поскольку не все поддались панике и кое-кто смог сразу определить источник стрельбы. Пули прошли над самой головой, Якоб только и успел, что ударить ногой по педали газа, заставляя грузовик с рычанием броситься вперед. Ни о каком вождении не могло быть и речи, открытая кабина делала его отличной мишенью.

— Хватайте оружие! В лес! — проорал он все тем же французам, пока грузовик, дребезжа и подпрыгивая на ухабах, мчался мимо залегшей колонны. Якоб точно заметил нескольких павших немцев — может быть, убитых, может, просто раненых, но это было неважно, ведь у них можно было отобрать оружие, если французы успеют, если у них есть еще силы. Должны быть, как и нерастраченная ярость.

Перекатившись обратно в кузов, Якоб едва не уткнулся лицом в мертвое лицо пилота. В другое время он был бы, наверное, шокирован или испугался, как испугался того, который был пришпилен к дереву в лесу, как огромная бабочка в коллекции энтомолога, но бой не давал времени на испуг. Потом, все будет потом, а пока ему нужно схватить канистру и коробку и попытаться спрыгнуть с неуправляемого грузовика, который так и будет ехать, пока не врежется на полной скорости в какое-нибудь дерево.

Вокруг царила суматоха, метались лошади, слышались выстрелы и крики, кто-то громко ругался на немецком, пытаясь привести не ожидавшую удара изнутри роту в чувство. Грузовик проехался по чему-то мягкому, кузов подбросило вверх, и мертвец рядом с Якобом зашевелился, перекатываясь к борту. Самолет оказался принайтован лучше, он так и сиял своей ухоженностью и аккуратностью, возвышаясь над происходящим, как и положено небожителю. Разве что фюзеляж уже «украшали» вмятины и дыры от пуль, но это почти не портило его вид.

Удар грузовика о дерево был ожидаемым, но все равно внушительным. Якоб упал бы, если бы не стоял уже на колене, готовясь соскочить с кузова. Разве что колено прострелила острая боль, и Якоб начал опасаться, сможет ли он вообще встать. Смог, и не только встать, но и спрыгнуть с кузова прямо через бортик, не выпуская из рук трофеев. Он бежал напрямую к лесу, пользуясь тем, что сейчас всем не до него, разве что заденет шальная пуля, но тут заметил запутавшуюся в поводе лошадь, которая бесцельно брыкалась и пыталась вытащить застрявшее в петле копыто. В другое время это было бы, пожалуй, смешно, но Якоб видел, насколько животное напугано и хочет как можно быстрее оказаться подальше от места схватки.

В этом их желания полностью совпадали, и Якоб устремился к ней. Груз оттягивал ему руки, и пришлось повозиться, чтобы закрепить на седле хотя бы канистру — аэрофотоаппарат подвесить можно было разве что за шлейф проводов, но это означало почти неминуемую его гибель. Выпутать копыто из петли тоже было бы несложно, если бы эта тупая скотина так не плясала! Пришлось с силой ударить ее по шее и прикрикнуть, чтобы хоть немного угомонить. Хорошо, что лошадь оказалась достаточно сообразительной или послушной, чтобы довериться и перестать брыкаться и дергать ногой, и дело сразу пошло на лад. Якоб даже смог на нее взобраться с первой попытки и ткнул каблуками, понуждая идти в лес. Всхрапнув, лошадь сразу пошла бойкой рысью, и Якоб сосредоточился на том, чтобы удержаться в седле и удержать всю поклажу, так что не сразу заметил, как кто-то запрыгнул на лошадиный круп, а в его шею уперся кончик ножа.

— Быстро. Туда. Молчи, — заговорил сидящий за ним человек на немецком, и Якоб порадовался, что понимает язык хотя бы на таком уровне. А еще больше порадовался тому, что в целом их цели сходны, так что не столько понукал лошадь, сколько не мешал ей, только дергал поводом, заставляя все-таки углубиться в лес, а не бежать по дороге.

Нож колол шею, и Якоб опасался, что сейчас его прирежут, причем случайно. В том, чтобы быть зарезанным, было что-то глубоко справедливое, и, наверное, если бы Якоб рассуждал отвлеченно и в салоне, полном красивых девушек, он бы даже восхитился подобным вывертом судьбы, но сейчас он слишком хотел жить. Сидящий за ним человек говорил на немецком с ощутимым акцентом, значит, вряд ли он был немцем или даже австрийцем. Повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на форму, Якоб не могу, слишком недвусмысленно упирался под челюсть нож, но решил все же рискнуть. Что ему в сущности было терять?

— Кто ты? — спросил он на английском и потом еще раз на всякий случай переспросил на французском. Нет, он не хотел в действительности узнавать имя, звание и что там еще можно узнать об этом человеке- скорее показать, что они могут быть союзниками. — Убери нож, мы едем!

Человек за его спиной ругнулся — у Якоба сразу повеселело на душе, когда он услышал вполне знакомые по разговорам месье Гобера и механика Адамсона выражения — и отвел нож от его шеи. Может быть, он и не поверил, но прямо сейчас убивать не будет, а значит, можно успеть хотя бы попытаться договориться.

— Ты знаешь, куда ехать? — спросил француз и, судя по ощущениям, устроился поудобнее. Якоб позавидовал его умению ездить верхом — сам он на крупе бегущей лошади не удержался бы и нескольких секунд.

— Да. Подержи. — Он не глядя сунул аэрофотоаппарат за спину и взялся за поводья двумя руками, сразу же почувствовав себя увереннее. — Давай, давай, пошла!

Лошадь слушалась его с трудом, но Якоб понимал, что это скорее следствие его неумения внятно ей объяснить, чего он хочет, чем паскудности лошадиного характера. Они успели отъехать от места встречи грузовика с деревом и начали углубляться в чащу, но этого было недостаточно. Скоро немцы придут в себя и скорее всего начнут прочесывать лес. Раз один француз успел сбежать, да еще и обзавестись ножом, то, наверное, есть и другие, и ни один командир, если он в своем уме, не оставит их партизанить за спиной.

В лес лошадь идти не хотела, ей не нравились эти мокрые кусты и толстые стволы деревьев, а еще меньше ей нравился густой подлесок, который приходилось проламывать грудью. Но Якоб был непреклонен: идти сейчас пешком у них нет возможности, поэтому лошади придется поработать, желает она того или нет. Сзади завозились, Якоб расслышал легкий хруст, потом шлепок, и лошадь скакнула вперед, мгновенно прекратив артачиться. Еще свист, шлепок, и лошадь, похоже, смирилась со своей участью, довольно бодро пройдя через десяток футов сплошного подлеска и выйдя к узкой, но вполне различимой тропе. По тропе она пошла еще охотнее — в лесу было тихо, идти почти ничего не мешало, света пусть и пасмурного, но вполне себе дня, хватало, чтобы разглядеть, куда ставить копыта. Она даже перешла на легкую трусцу, что Якоба вполне устраивало — ему хотелось как можно быстрее оказаться подальше от дороги. Там, в лесу и оврагах, их уже не найдут, а путь он вычислит.


	6. Лес

— Хммм, — раздалось за спиной у Якоба, когда они уже углубились в лес настолько, что погони если и можно было ждать, то нескоро. Лес вокруг казался далеко не таким мрачным, как ночью, хоть все еще не вызывал приятных чувств. Подспудно Якоб ожидал, что сейчас они обогнут очередной куст и за ним окажется новый овраг, полный безнадежно мертвых людей, до которых еще не добрался Могильщик.

А еще тянуло в сон так, как, наверное, Дьявол тянет в ад грешные души. Мерный лошадиный шаг и однообразный пейзаж убаюкивали, давая ощущение безвременья, как будто они уже попали в Лимб и обречены скитаться здесь до Страшного Суда. Вопрос из-за спины заставил Якоба вздрогнуть и с острой радостью вспомнить, что они все еще живы и что он не один в этом лесу. А еще — что ему нужно следить за направлением, а не расслабленно висеть тюком с поклажей, подчиняясь выбору лошади!

— У меня тут за лесом самолет спрятан, — заговорил Якоб, с некоторым трудом оборачиваясь. Спина затекла и теперь болела, отказываясь подчиняться, так что движение вышло тяжеловесным и напряженным. — Выедем к нему и улетим, топливо вот взяли.

— Хм, — отозвался француз и соскочил с лошади. Якоб втайне вновь позавидовал той легкости, с которой он двигался, хотя наверняка устал не меньше. — Ты знаешь, куда идти?

— Примерно. Надо сесть с картой и вычислить. — Возражать против того, чтобы лошадь перехватили под уздцы, Якоб ни в коем случае не собирался. Вот и хорошо, вот и можно сидеть спокойно и ни о чем не думать…

— А потом на самолет. И ты пилотом. Я прав? — Француз говорил отрывисто и, как показалось Якобу, зло. Но, может быть, он всегда так разговаривает, да и вряд ли голод и усталость способствуют хорошему настроению.

— Ну… да, я думаю так. У меня приказ, я должен доставить сведения о перемещениях колонн… вчера. — Якоб поерзал в седле и поплотнее закутался в шинель.

— С приказом ты уже опоздал, — отрезал француз и почти потащил упирающуюся лошадь в кусты. — Поэтому сейчас привал, ты сидишь с картой и вычисляешь, я сплю. Через три часа ты меня будишь и спишь сам. Ясно?

Якоб почувствовал духовное родство со взнузданной лошадью, которую вынуждают идти куда-то, куда она, наверное, не хотела, но ее мнение никого не интересовало. Единственным отличием было то, что Якоб все-таки еще мог говорить.

— Нам идти несколько часов через лес, мы не успеем так до вечера. — Якоб еще пытался приводить логические аргументы. Но о каких аргументах может идти речь, когда тебя даже не собираются слушать?

— А ты еще и вечером собрался лететь? Слушай, у вас в Америке все такие… бесстрашные? Я думал, это наша привилегия. — Француз огляделся и деловито потянул Якоба вниз. — Нам еще какое-то время искать твой самолет, так что получится вылететь к ночи. С неспавшим пилотом и балластом в моем лице. Утихни, подождут тебя, никуда не денутся.

— Ты доктор? — решил все-таки уточнить Якоб, когда уже оказался на земле и смог подавить зевок. Все-таки в чем-то француз был прав: спать хотелось до дрожи во всем теле. Еще хотелось в тепло и поесть, и, кстати, еда хорошо помогает отогнать сонливость.

— Я шеф-капрал, а чтобы увидеть, что из тебя пилот сейчас еще хуже, чем наездник, доктором быть не надо. Давай садись и смотри в карту и по сторонам, а я лягу. Третьи сутки уже не сплю. — Француз деловито порылся в чересседельных сумках. — О, сухари и вода есть. Хорошо живем. Но лошадь отпустим, ночью от нее никакого толку не будет. Твою канистру прихватим и коробку. Кстати, я так и не понял, что это.

— Аппарат для съемки с аэроплана, очень хороший. — Якоб даже оживился, особенно когда прожевал пару сухарей из протянутой ему горсти. — Видишь, у него шлейф и контакты, он подключается напрямую к самолету и снимает самостоятельно, если один раз нажать на кнопку. Не надо постоянно нажимать и отвлекаться во время облета, и качество снимков потом отличное. Интересно, осталась ли бобина внутри. Жаль сейчас проявить не сможем, а интересно ведь!

— Нужная вещь. Значит, берем. — На землю сперва полетело свернутое одеяло, потом палатка, потом француз с довольной улыбкой вытащил еще один нож. Последней была отцеплена канистра с топливом, потом француз снял с лошади узду и хозяйственно отложил в сторону. — Ремень тоже хороший, оставим себе. А седло нам не нужно. А ну пошла, пошла отсюда!

Лошадь, подстегнутая окриком и звучным шлепком по крупу, заметалась по прогалине, пока наконец не нашла проход между кустами и не выскочила на тропу. Постояв некоторое время в растерянности, она опустила голову и поплелась обратно по тропе.

— Вот теперь я лягу спать. — Француз потянулся и развернул одеяло, с наслаждением заворачиваясь в него так, чтобы не позволить теплу даже помыслить о побеге из кокона. — Через три часа буди.

— Эй! — очнулся Якоб, завороженный той деловитой уверенностью, с которой действовал француз. Танки бы из таких людей делать или самолеты. — Как тебя зовут-то?

— Эмиль. — Француз зевнул и закрыл глаза. — Эмиль Ламбер.

— Якоб Ковальски, — представился Якоб и протянул было руку, но посмотрел на умиротворенное лицо Эмиля и решил не рисковать пальцами. Еще откусит за то, что заставляют разворачивать кокон!

— Поляк, что ли? — Эмиль даже приоткрыл один глаз.

— Американец. Дед из Польши переехал, ну и вот…

— А. Ну, может, и к лучшему…

Еще немного поерзав, Эмиль затих, и Якоб с трудом мог различить его тихое ровное дыхание. Пусть отдыхает, действительно, заставлять человека после трех дней без сна плестись несколько часов по лесу попросту жестоко, а приказ… Тут Эмиль был прав: задание уже провалено, так куда торопиться? Зато уничтожено сколько-то, как говорится в сводках, живой силы противника и единиц техники. Какое сухое описание как минимум нескольких трупов и неизвестно еще скольких раненных в спину.

Очень не хватало костра, в который можно было бы бездумно кидать маленькие мокрые ветки, а он бы недовольно шипел, принимая подношение. И еще он бы грел озябшие пальцы, облизывая их теплыми, как у кошек, язычками. Мама держит кошек и называет их только именами президентов и Первых леди, поэтому по их арканзасской ферме бегают Авраам Линкольн, Закари Тейлор, Бенджамин Гаррисон, Джулия Грант и Марта Джефферсон и какое-то невозможное количество безымянных котят. Якоб любил возиться с кошками, а еще как-то раз к ним вышла медведица с медвежатами, и это было очень страшно, но Лешек сказал, что они просто голодные и просят дать им какой-нибудь еды. Они тогда вдвоем пробрались в погреб и стащили коровью ногу с ледника, а потом отец их поймал и выпорол. Отца уже давно нет в живых, умер от несчастного случая на заводе, а сейчас вслед за ним умер и Лешек. Права была мама, не стоило им идти в армию, но как можно было не идти, когда мир уже горит и война в любой момент может прийти к ним, на их маленькую уютную ферму с безымянными котятами и породистыми курами, гордостью семьи?

Теперь он остался у матери один и даже не написал ей письмо после смерти брата. Похоронку отправили общей почтой, но это совсем не то. Надо написать, пока есть время, а потом лейтенант Мур соберет все их письма и вышлет особой бандеролью, как всегда делает. Он хороший человек, хотя и лютует иногда почем зря и характером похож на медведя-шатуна, обозленного вторжением на его территорию. Все равно хороший. После того как погиб отец Дастин, лейтенант сам проводил некоторые службы и, как говорили в казарме, не отказывал никому в исповеди, как бы сам ни вымотался за день. Нового капеллана им так и не прислали, хотя и обещали, да и среди них были не только протестанты, но и католики, и даже православные, которым тяжело было без причастия и отходной молитвы.

Якоб так и не пришел к нему после смерти Лешека. Не успел, замотался с делами — как сейчас понимал, эти дела он придумывал себе сам, только бы не останавливаться и не задумываться о том, что брата больше нет. Совсем и нигде нет, он не обернется, одновременно улыбаясь одной стороной рта — вторая у него двигалась плохо еще с детства, когда он сильно ударился головой о ступеньки, упав в тот самый погреб, откуда они потом воровали мясо для медведицы. Не растреплет ему волосы жесткой ладонью и не назовет черным упрямым бараном, по которому плачет хворостина. Сам Лешек пошел в отца и был похож скорее на ирландца, кудрявый и рыжеватый. И ростом он был на голову выше Якоба, так что ни у кого не возникало вопросов, кто из них старший. Якоб иногда думал, что Лешек заменил ему отца, приняв на себя все обязанности по содержанию фермы, да еще и заставил Якоба закончить школу и пойти учиться на механика, как будто знал, какая профессия потом ему пригодится. А сам Якоб хотел быть поваром и все время хвастался, как у него хорошо получается, даже носил брату в поле, чтобы тот мог перекусить. Они тогда лежали на жарком солнечном лугу и считали овец в облаках, и Лешек лениво отмахивался от пролетающих мимо пчел. Пасека была неподалеку, и в обязанности Якоба входило вовремя переставлять ульи, поэтому он ходил по округе и искал новые цветочные поляны, а заодно грибы и ягоды — все шло в дело, доходы семьи были не очень высокими, а в обмен на якобовские пирожки и сладкие булочки соседи часто давали то мясо, то молоко, то просто помогали на ферме.

Когда грянула война, Якобу было уже четырнадцать, а Лешеку двадцать один, и семья крепко стояла на ногах. Мама твердой рукой управляла финансами, работы в поле выполнял мистер Эшингер со своей кобылой Жабкой, и его помощи вполне хватало, так что когда тремя годами позже объявили всеобщий призыв, братья решили уйти вместе. Лешек еще смеялся тогда, что в любой армии нужен хороший повар. Потом была муштра, переброска через Атлантику, мучительные первые месяцы боев, когда из восторженного новобранца превращаешься в упрямого озлобленного солдата, способного лежать неподвижно в окопе, пока над ним пролетают то пули, то взрытая бомбами земля. Человека, способного воткнуть нож в спящего ради канистры бензина и эфемерной помощи «своим», которых видишь первый раз в жизни и определяешь только по цвету формы.

Якоб содрогнулся всем телом и спрятал лицо в ладонях, не обращая внимания на уже, кажется, въевшуюся в них грязь. Такими руками не пекут пирожки и не собирают ягоды. Ими убивают и хоронят, чувствуя, как сердце постепенно ссыхается в груди в один маленький комочек постоянной боли.

— Прости меня, старший, — прошептал Якоб, судорожно вздыхая и растирая по лицу смешивающиеся с грязью слезы. — За все. Тебе ведь хорошо там, да? Ты всегда был хорошим, я знаю. Я люблю тебя, но почему ты ушел… Тебя ведь могли спасти, я видел, как выживают люди после таких ранений, почему ты ушел… я не хочу оставаться один. Лешек, почему… Прости меня, не надо уходить, не оставляй меня, маму… Лешек…

Вокруг царила тишина, и Лешек не воскрес, не сказал, что он просто пошутил, как однажды сделал на Хэллоуин. Якоб тогда перепугался сам и напугал всех своим криком, и Лешек долго пытался ему объяснить, что он жив, что это просто розыгрыш. Теперь тот кошмар был правдой, и в глубине души Якоб надеялся, что тот мертвец с развороченными внутренностями, которым стал его смешливый старший брат, никогда не оживет. Это будет не он, это будет просто скелет в гнилой плоти, как те несчастные в овраге.

— Я тоже буду хорошим человеком, обещаю. Ты слышишь меня? Таким, чтобы ты мог мной гордиться. Ты же мне веришь?

Снова молчание, разбиваемое только уже опостылевшим звоном в ушах и собственным сорванным дыханием. Эмиль рядом заворочался и перевернулся на другой бок, и Якоб торопливо потер лицо, вымученно улыбаясь, чтобы не объяснять, почему он вдруг рыдает. Но объяснять не пришлось, Эмиль продолжал спать, ему не было дела до скорби Якоба — или он решил не подавать виду, что что-то заметил.

— Ты веришь в меня, я знаю, — уже твердо заключил Якоб, чувствуя, как боль постепенно отпускает сжавшееся сердце. Лешек больше не засмеется и не растреплет ему волосы, назвав упрямым бараном, он уже там, на небесах или в преисподней, но он ушел. А Якобу пора заниматься делами живых, ведь он один остался и в ответе за семью.

Вздохнув и потерев напоследок зачесавшийся от слез нос, Якоб достал карту мистера Холлигера. Итак, полет проходил по дуговой траектории, а посадка, судя по характерным изгибам русла реки, вот здесь.

Нужно рассчитать наилучший маршрут до того, как Эмиль проснется, а потом действительно поспать. Впереди долгий путь.


	7. Проводник

За три часа дозора можно успеть многое, не только понять, что карта и весь мир вокруг издеваются, а мозг не желает работать ни под каким предлогом. Якоб не слишком надеялся на то, что Эмиль ему поможет, уж слишком плохо тот выглядел, да и вряд ли ему было дело до окружающих пейзажей и запоминания дороги. С некоторым трудом удалось найти отметку здания, похожего на тот разрушенный элеватор, рядом с которым Якоб раздевал солдата, и точку, где они вошли в лес. Это уже был неплохой результат, но как определить, куда потом шла лошадь? Якоб понял, что бессилен продолжить хоть сколько-нибудь точный маршрут, поэтому им остается только идти в приблизительном направлении и ждать заката. Определить направление по точке, где солнце заходит за горизонт, и по звездам он сможет, хорошо помня, где было солнце во время вечернего облета.

Оставшееся время Якоб посвятил вдумчивой инвентаризации и перетряхиванию вещей. Например, оказалось, что у него есть еще одна почти полная сухарница, и это сразу подняло настроение. А вот вода почти закончилась, на двоих по нормативу точно не хватит, придется ужиматься или искать по пути родник, не пить же из ближайшей лужи — это опасно и чревато холерой. Обмотки отсырели, но перематывание немного спасало ситуацию, тем более что дождя не предвиделось — это Якоб мог гарантировать как авиатор. Не те облака, не тот ветер.

Нападения Якоб не ждал: Эмиль выбрал прекрасное место для отдыха — прогалина, окруженная густым подлеском, где можно залечь, и если тебя найдут, то только собаки, а их в колонне Якоб не приметил. Мельком подумалось: смог ли освободиться тот связанный солдат, чью шинель Якоб позаимствовал, и что он чувствовал, когда добрался до места бойни — боем происходившее назвать было никак нельзя. Наверное, шок и отчаяние, а еще желание убить всех, кто учинил разгром и убил его соратников. Сейчас эта мысль не вызывала сострадания, сил на эмоции уже не осталось. Якоб хотел отдохнуть, причем отдохнуть по-настоящему, не тревожась из-за проходящих за кромкой леса немецких колонн и не пытаясь привычно расслышать гул подлетающей авиации. Даже холодная земля не пугала — она была всего лишь жесткой и мокрой, и после нее слегка ломило спину, но это было настолько неважно по сравнению с другими проблемами.

Взглянув на Эмиля, Якоб вздохнул и сел рядом. Хотелось дать человеку еще немного поспать, но тогда не сможет хоть немного выспаться он сам, и в конечном итоге проиграют оба. Эмиль дышал спокойно и тихо, его явно не терзали дурные сны и тревоги, и Якоб даже немного позавидовал такому спокойствию. Сам он опасался прихода в его сны мертвецов, которые будут задавать вопросы или тянуть к нему внешне безвольные, но такие цепкие руки. Нет, вот об этом точно не стоит думать, а то действительно приснятся!

— Подъем, — негромко сказал Якоб и потряс Эмиля за плечо. Тот поморщился сквозь сон и мрачно вздохнул, не открывая глаз и вообще не проявляя никакого желания просыпаться. Даже плечо не высвободил, так что Якоб продолжал тормошить, пока не добился сперва короткой, но выразительной тирады явно нецензурного содержания, а потом уже куда более вменяемого мычания и попытки отмахнуться, не разворачиваясь из кокона.

— Встаю уже, встаю, — наконец зевнул Эмиль и сел, решительно отшвырнув от себя одеяло. Он выглядел еще более осунувшимся, черная щетина на щеках создавала впечатление то ли грязи, то ли старой запекшейся крови. Треугольное лицо с выпирающими скулами, огромными глазами и острым подбородком делало его похожим на маленькую, почти игрушечную обезьянку, которую Якоб видел в Питтсбургском зоопарке. И руки у него были такие же длинные, с чуткими цепкими пальцами и хрупкими для мужчины запястьями. В том, что эти руки были способны управлять не только лошадью, но и тяжелым противоаэропланным пулеметом или даже пушкой, Якоб не сомневался.

— Я тут еще сухарей нашел. А вот воды мало осталось. — Эмилю были протянуты мешок и фляга. — И еще хотел спросить. Ты не собираешься возвращаться к своим? Ты же им командир, наверное…

Действительно, почему «шеф-капрал» даже не пытался собрать свой взвод и организовать отступление, а вместо этого сбежал с первым попавшимся немцем, которого даже не убил? Якоб не догадался спросить сразу, но сейчас у них было немного времени на разговоры, пока он сам укладывается спать, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги и ощущая, как расслабляются мышцы поясницы. Все-таки верховая езда — не его стезя, совсем не его.

— У нас была договоренность, что в случае побега рассыпаемся по лесу и пытаемся поодиночке добраться до ближайших деревень или лагерей. Лес мы все знаем отлично. А я еще думал «языка» прихватить. — Эмиль искоса глянул на Якоба и с хрустом надкусил сухарь. — А ты выглядел таким пентюхом в седле, глядеть больно. Да что ты смотришь, у тебя на лице интерес написан. Разведчик и шпион из тебя тоже тот еще.

— Ну спасибо, — с очень большим и не очень светлым чувством поблагодарил его Якоб. Он понимал, что обижаться на правду глупо, но ведь это и правдой не было, разведчик из Якоба очень даже неплохой! Его даже мистер Холлигер хвалил, а это вам не французские кавалеристы или кто там Эмиль!

— Извини, — негромко рассмеялся Эмиль. — Успеешь мне отомстить, когда будем взлетать. Я высоты боюсь…

— Под самыми облаками мало кто боится, но лучше тебе не устраивать панику: кабина маленькая, а я… крупный. Хм.

— Зато я тощий. У тебя двухместный самолет? — Эмиль продолжал с хрустом грызть сухари, и Якоб почувствовал, что не в силах больше терпеть муки зависти. Пришлось и самому выудить пару из сухарницы.

— Да, и ремни для тебя есть. А пулемет поставим в оборонительную позицию. Меня поймали на «Альбатросе», и я подозреваю, он не улетел.

— На каком, — Эмиль поперхнулся и закашлялся, — альбатросе тебя поймали? Ты о чем?

— Я об истребителе «Альбатрос». Скорее всего модификация Ди, одноместный, со спаренными пулеметами, — деловито начал перечислять Якоб, загибая пальцы, пусть даже их под одеялом и шинелью не было видно. — Очень хороший самолет, и в случае чего его пилот отделает нас за несколько минут, так что бежать от него будем быстро и отстреливаясь. Он цельнодеревянный, кабина прикрыта, но в него зато попасть будет проще. Или будем прыгать и пойдем пешком…

Якоб вздохнул, мрачно натягивая одеяло на макушку. Пешком. Зная, что за спиной остался погибший «Теодор». Нет, они все-таки смогут удрать все вместе, потому что не может быть иначе, не должно быть!

— Понятно, а у тебя, значит, не «Альбатрос»… — Эмиль встал и начал энергично разминать затекшие ноги и спину.

— Да, у меня «Блерио», — несмотря на накатывающий сон, с гордостью откликнулся Якоб. — Его зовут «Теодор», я вас познакомлю. И если ты знаешь лес, то посмотри по карте, куда нам идти, я там отметил.

— Где? А, вот, вижу что-то. Хм… — Эмиль покрутил в руках карту и с задумчивым видом сел на землю. Нападения он тоже не боялся, даже почти не озирался по сторонам, но Якоб чувствовал себя рядом с ним на удивление спокойно. Лес все еще казался враждебным и полным странностей, но с опытным проводником всегда идти легче. Вон даже этот, поэт с кругами ада, подтверждает!

Сон накатил быстро и неотвратимо, подавляя любую волю к сопротивлению. Якоб успел только подумать, что на войне стать на пару минут абсолютно счастливым гораздо проще, чем в мирное время. Иногда достаточно просто уснуть…

Мертвецы его не тревожили, и даже голод не сжимал спазмами желудок, требуя утоления. Якоб как провалился в бездонную темноту, где не было ни мыслей, ни воспоминаний, ни даже его самого, только тишина и бесконечный покой. А потом его разбудили, резко встряхнув за плечо, и теперь уже настала очередь Якоба ворчать и пытаться упасть обратно в эту ласковую темноту и расслабленность. Но, конечно же, Эмиль ему этого не позволил, обругав так, что Якоб проснулся просто чтобы послушать. Ему нравилась французская ругань, она звучала мелодичнее, чем привычная американская, да и некоторая таинственность в значении выражений делала их привлекательнее.

В конце тирады Эмиль встал и с ощутимым усилием потянулся, с глухим щелчком вправляя себе суставы. В нем было столько энергии и целеустремленности, что Якоб и сам взбодрился. В конце концов, чем раньше они пойдут, тем быстрее найдут «Теодора»! А там уже и до лагеря будет рукой подать.

В лесу Эмиль вел себя так, будто этот лес целиком принадлежал ему. Как оказалось, он был до войны егерем, пусть и не здесь, а в Провансе, но любые леса в чем-то схожи. Иногда он указывал Якобу на землю и говорил, что вот здесь пробежал заяц, вот его след. К своему стыду, Якоб, который тоже жил рядом с лесом, сам эти следы замечать так и не научился, но он и на охоту никогда не ходил. С наступлением темноты пришлось замедлить темп, Эмиль все время ругался на овраги, которых обязательно будет много и в которых слишком легко переломать ноги, а Якоб все не решался ему признаться в том, что видел где-то неподалеку его павших товарищей. Если он скажет, то придется объяснять, куда делись тела. Ну не рассказывать же про Могильщика, тем более что Эмиль на вопрос о местных легендах только посмеялся и рассказал про шаловливых лесных нимф, которые иногда выходят к людям и… Дальше было красочное описание, как Эмиль с одной такой нимфой развлекался прямо в лесу. Он вообще много смеялся, но за этим смехом Якоб ощущал скрытую боль и нежелание думать о плохом. Наверное, не стоило беспокоить человека, и они продолжали беседовать о девушках, потом перешли на сравнение методик обучения в армиях разных стран, потом едва не поссорились, обсуждая, что лучше, лошадь или самолет.

К концу ночи Эмиль начал прихрамывать и отставать, и Якоб вновь ощутил острый укол сострадания к измученному человеку, который за всей этой внешней бодростью скрывает раны и боль. Его собственные ноги тоже гудели и требовали отдыха, а канистра оттянула все руки, так что притвориться уставшим тюфяком, который не умеет правильно ходить по лесу, труда не составило. Зато Эмиль немного приободрился и завел очередную байку о том, как ходили они воровать абрикосы в одном саду, а те оказались неспелыми, и потом вся рота два дня очень сильно и горько сожалела о содеянном.

Якоб кивал, поддакивал, улыбался — Эмиль ему искренне нравился, особенно когда не исходил ненавистью по отношению к немцам и австрийцам. Для него это были Враги, нелюди, которых нужно уничтожать везде, где только возможно. Нет, он не был сторонником пыток или геноцида, он просто хотел, чтобы ни одного немца, каким бы хорошим он ни был, не осталось в его стране. Якоб заикнулся было о невиновных женщинах и детях, но Эмиль так тяжело посмотрел на него, что разговор увял сам по себе. Якоб понял, что пощады от этого обозленного человека не будет никому, ни солдату, ни старику, ни женщине, ни ребенку. Спрашивать, что сделало Эмиля таким жестким, Якоб тоже не решился — побоялся услышать ответ. Он и так догадывался, что либо Эмиль видел слишком много смертей других солдат, стариков, женщин и детей, либо ему нравилось ненавидеть и война дала ему индульгенцию. А возможно, обе причины смешивались в его душе, переплетаясь тесным клубком, как зимующие в норе змеи.

Рассвет приближался, раскрашивая небо розовыми лучами по серебристому меху облаков. Вдали вновь кричали лисицы, и Эмиль сказал, что они не ругаются, а, наоборот, приветствуют друг друга, и скорее всего это пара нашла себе нору. Виднелась уже та самая прогалина с руслом реки в центре, и все было настолько мирно, что Якоб не сразу осознал, что именно вдруг приковало к себе его взгляд.

Рядом с кромкой леса стоял «Альбатрос».


	8. Немец

Якоб замер на месте, задохнувшись от смеси страха и тупой озлобленной ярости. «Альбатроса» не должно было быть здесь, его место там, на его базе, в немецком лагере вместе с его великолепным пилотом. А раз он тут, то, значит, они прилетели за ним, Якобом.

Или за «Теодором». Странно было рассчитывать, что Немец действительно ждал именно его или даже проверял, остался ли противник в живых. Нет, Якоб был уверен, что пришли именно за его беспомощным «Теодором», который где-то здесь спрятан под ветками и ничего не сможет сделать, если его захотят забрать, а потом пометить черным крестом Имперских военно-воздушных сил Германии!

Значит, врагов как минимум двое, один должен увести обратно «Альбатроса», второй — «Теодора». Якоб знал, что он должен сделать.

— Эмиль… Их тут двое, свой самолет ни один авиатор не бросит, а посадка не похожа на аварийную, — быстро заговорил Якоб, не позволяя Эмилю себя прервать. — Но не больше, этот «Альбатрос» одноместный, в него даже стрелок помещается с трудом. Обойди стоянку с другой стороны, у тебя же есть оружие?

— Только нож, так что сперва надо найти обоих. Потом атаковать, — отрывисто ответил Эмиль, обшаривая лес глазами. — Или выманить. Я выйду к ним.

— Нет. — Якоб даже схватил Эмиля за рукав, не позволяя ему сдвинуться с места. Теперь он воочию наблюдал, как именно выглядел сам, когда бессонница побеждала страх и любые инстинкты выживания. Такие же горящие глаза, такое же упрямое выражение лица и такие же попытки вырваться и сделать хоть что-нибудь, только бы не стоять на месте и не ждать. — Иди за мной. Они не отойдут далеко от самолетов.

— А, твой тоже тут, — с пониманием покивал Эмиль и немного успокоился. — Ну хорошо. Пошли вон по той тропе за кустами. Только не пыхти так, как ты обычно делаешь! Тебя слышно на другом конце страны!

Якоб только молча и наверняка болезненно ткнул Эмиля локтем в бок и, стараясь ступать как можно мягче, последовал за бывшим егерем. Где он тут тропу увидел, узнать бы хотелось, но, наверное, это можно отложить и просто довериться тому, у кого опыта намного больше.

Немцев действительно было двое. Один расслабленно наблюдал за округой и явно ничего не опасался — чего можно опасаться на нейтральной полосе, куда если и добираются, то по воздуху? Точно не двух «лесных охотников». Вот были бы они в России, тогда да. Там, если верить газетам, «охотники» воевали наравне с регулярной армией, пока не началась революция и Российской империи стало не до войны. Второй зачем-то открыл моторный отсек «Теодора» и теперь сосредоточенно копался в нем.

Рядом с шумом втянул в себя воздух Эмиль, и Якоб даже не стал оборачиваться. Он знал, что увидит — ненависть, воплощенную в худом человеческом теле. И мешать Эмилю осторожно обходить немцев он тоже не собирался. Они — заслужили. Они пришли за «Теодором» и решили его угнать, или распотрошить, или, может быть, изучить — Якоба нисколько это не волновало сейчас. Один из этих людей — тот самый Немец, который дважды уже преследовал их с «Теодором», и рано или поздно они должны были еще раз столкнуться лицом к лицу. Второй… второй Якоба сейчас не интересовал, им займется Эмиль.

Якоб прижался спиной к дереву и медленно начал поднимать пистолет. Как будто почувствовав его взгляд, Немец так же медленно начал поднимать голову. Нельзя было давать ему шанс ударить первым: любой пилот истребителя лучше подготовлен и более решителен, чем Якоб.

Стрелять надо в центр корпуса или в грудь, их так учили на занятиях. Точно так же инструктируют расстрельные команды. Но Якоб поднял дуло выше, мягко спуская курок, как будто перед ним была просто мишень в тире. Даже дыхание оставалось ровным, только сердце оглушительно громко стучало о ребра.

Выстрел Якоб скорее почувствовал, чем услышал. Пистолет привычно дернулся в руках, и Немца отшвырнуло назад, почти распластав по фюзеляжу «Теодора». Второй немец успел развернуться и даже выстрелить — наугад, в кусты, ориентируясь только на звук, — но на него уже огромным прыжком вылетел Эмиль. Он не стал, как Якоб раньше, прицеливаться и бить ножом в голову, и на черную землю широким потоком полилась ярко-алая кровь из второй «улыбки» на горле немца. Якоба затошнило, и он сглотнул, делая твердый шаг к самолету. Нет, он не хочет смотреть, как умирает жертва Эмиля, ему нужно убедиться, что его Немец мертв. И если нет — то добить. Самому, не привлекая никого. Это слишком личный конфликт.

Немец медленно сполз по фюзеляжу на землю, и уже по безвольности позы Якоб понял, что добивать никого не придется. Но нужно было подойти ближе и убрать тело от нахохлившегося вскрытого «Теодора», а еще лучше похоронить. Хотя бы оттащить в лес и прикрыть ветками и дерном, как раз тем, которым Якоб укрывал свой самолет. В этом было что-то символичное и правильное, как дань достойному врагу, лица которого Якоб так толком и не разглядел. Не хотел смотреть и запоминать. «Альбатроса» Якоб не тронет, это было бы подло — забирать его как трофей. За ним должен прийти другой человек, не тот, кто убил его пилота.

Эмиль против похорон не возражал и даже помог, он вообще ненавидел только живых немцев, а к мертвым относился снисходительно. Вопросов тоже не задавал, да Якоб и не смог бы сейчас внятно ответить. Слова как будто закончились, и Якоб жестами показывал, куда нужно влить топливо, как поставить пулемет и где можно разместиться. Аэрофотоаппарат Эмилю пришлось держать в руках, на него свободного пространства уже не хватало.

— Смотри назад, чтобы глаза не надуло. А лучше закрой, — проинструктировал Эмиля Якоб, нажимая на кнопку зажигания. Взлететь можно и без подручных, просто это немного сложнее, но «Теодор» умница, «Теодор» справится, он наверняка тоже уже давно хочет в теплый ангар и в заботливые руки механика. Только еще нужно немного потерпеть, заложить пару петель, чтобы не показывать никому прямого пути к лагерю — привычка, которую лейтенант Мур вбивал во всех авиаторов эскадрильи.

Рядом притих Эмиль, плотно зажмурившись и вцепившись в тяжелую коробку аэрофотоаппарата, и Якоб посочувствовал ему — человеку, который не может сполна ощутить наслаждение полетом почти под самыми облаками. Зато этот человек умел ездить верхом и лихо ориентировался в лесу, так что стоило просто принять эти различия, смилостивиться и не затягивать полет.

Потом была мягкая, почти нежная посадка и аккуратное, как на параде, торможение. И подавившийся очередным глотком месье Гобер, вышедший проверить, что произошло. Якоб никогда не видел настолько удивленного человека.

— Извините, месье Гобер, но вы оба проиграли пари, — вздохнул Якоб, вылезая из кабины и почти силой вытаскивая следом за собой Эмиля. — Это Эмиль Ламбер, союзник.

— Гэх, — постучал себя кулаком по груди месье Гобер и старательно закрыл флягу, а то мало ли какие будут потрясения, не хватало еще «бурбон» пролить! — Но мы же не договаривались о точной дате! Так что, похоже, выиграл Джеймс. Да что за незадача!

— А на что вы спорили? — уточнил Якоб после того, как был деловито помят в объятиях и внимательно осмотрен. Эмиль понятливо отошел в сторону и уже переговаривался с рабочими насчет месторасположения командования и ближайшей койки. Естественно, для раздельного применения — не спать же с командованием в обнимку, оно такого не простит.

— Да так… — Месье Гобер сморщил свой аристократический длинный нос и отмахнулся. — Малец, тебя уже похоронить хотели. Давайте оба к Муру, он наверняка уже ждет. Я так смотрю, вы еще и с трофеем. И в немецкой шинели!

— Ну да. — Якоб улыбнулся и деловито начал поправлять одежду. Помогало мало, но давало время выдохнуть и попробовать сформулировать будущий доклад. Месье Гобер не мешал и даже убрал с его плеча чудом удержавшийся после полета лист.

— Да ты уже хорош, иди. Вон там все, путь-то не забыл? — расхохотался месье Гобер и помахал рукой приближающемуся к ним невысокому коренастому мистеру Холлигеру. — Ну, а ты говорил, не вернется!

— Я не говорил ничего подобного, Эрик, — с чопорной холодностью заметил мистер Холлигер и улыбнулся Якобу. — Ждем вечером, нам явно будет что обсудить.

— А… а, да! — Якоб с жаром кивнул, ощущая, как гордость распирает его изнутри. С ним хотят поговорить два аса! Действительно хотят! Вот сейчас он закончит все дела, сделает отчет о полете, выспится, и тогда!..

Высокий человек за их спинами почесал загривок крупной совы на своем плече. На Якоба он смотрел со сдержанным интересом, деликатно, но внимательно.

— Ты чего замер, малец? — толкнул его в спину месье Гобер. — Двигай, двигай! Оставь самолет механикам, его почистить надо, еще и чинить, и тебе привести себя в порядок не помешает.

— Кто это? — севшим голосом уточнил Якоб, наблюдая, как Могильщик разворачивается и уходит к фургончику, запряженному черными тощими лошадьми.

— А, это Тесей Скамандер, он из Красного Креста. Ничего себе имена у этих англичан бывают, да?

— Да… — Якоб опустил глаза и выдохнул. Что ж, почему бы Могильщику не служить еще и в Красном Кресте? Может быть, он наведался в лагерь вовсе и не потому, что чует близящийся бой и работу. Как же хотелось, что это было так!

Слабо улыбнувшись, Якоб пошел к штабной палатке. Потом он спросит у Могильщика, зачем тот здесь и знает ли, когда закончится война. Потом.

Если решится услышать ответ.


End file.
